


CTM4E

by Krakencoldwine



Category: The Scar - China Miéville
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krakencoldwine/pseuds/Krakencoldwine





	1. 1

1

随着黎明到来，海岸线变得清晰起来。城市虽仍笼罩在薄雾之中，但在初升太阳的照射下，正慢慢展露真容。

海湾中到处散落着舰船，单人操纵的小帆船在燃煤驱动的渔船中来回穿梭，打着遥远南方群岛旗号的商船喷吐着灰黑色的煤烟，还有像“潮汐之星号”这样借助风力魔法驱动的远洋客轮。它们如被磁石吸引一般聚集到这里，准备经由铁海湾，进入泉树码头，进入巴斯-莱格最强大也最富庶的城市新科罗布森。

“潮汐之星号”的甲板上站满了人。这艘大船由新科罗布森在另一大陆的殖民城市新艾斯培林而来，跨越几千英里的海洋，船上的乘客大多已离开新科罗布森多年，甚至从未踏上过这座城市的土地。他们早早收拾好行李，焦急地等待登岸。

在最上层甲板，有一个人注视的方向却与众人不一样。他并没有盯着轮船前方的码头，而是眺望着东北方向的海岸，那里，紧邻工业区之后，是一片封闭的水域，停泊着十多艘大大小小的铁甲舰。那里是新科罗布森海军舰队的专属港口。

那人眼神专注，嘴唇紧抿，直到舰队被前方工业区的建筑物遮挡后，才收回目光。

“潮汐之星号”已泊入泉树码头，船员开始指挥乘客下船。

“……请携带好物品，依次下船，不要拥挤……”

那人提着不多的行李，走在缓慢的登岸人流中。身边一位拎着箱子的老人没话找话地说：“我是第一次来新科罗布森。多么伟大的城市啊。你呢？你也是第一次来吗？”

“对，我也是第一次来。”他回答。但随即又露出一个暧昧的微笑。


	2. 2

2

这当然不是他第一次来新科罗布森。

乌瑟·铎尔站在码头上，望着不远处庞大为嘈杂的城市。

许多年前，几乎还是个少年的时候，他曾出于研究的目的，在这里逗留过一段时间。但他没必要向别人坦诚自己的历史，无论是对于刚才那位老人，还是对于曾经被他利用的新科罗布森语言学家贝莉斯·科德万。

他当然也没有必要向陌生人透露自己来到这座城市的真正目的。在“潮汐之星号”上，如果有人好奇地问起，他总会回答，自己是历史学家，要去到大学和图书馆查询研究资料。

这个回答倒也有几分真实。他年轻时第一次来新科罗布森，的确是为此目的。但这一次，他的目的要隐匿得多。

铎尔打开随身携带的笔记本，那里面夹着许多不同笔迹所写的调查报告。在确认了几个地名后，他招呼码头上停着的巨翼鸟出租车。

“去草陵站。”

大部分“潮汐之星号”上的乘客都是穷人，变卖家财才付得起从殖民地到新科罗布森的船票。他们舍不得出租车钱，看到有乘客打车扬长而去，他们嘴里咕哝着“有钱人”、“新艾斯培林的贵族”。

这种行为或许有些高调，但铎尔不愿浪费时间。尽管他是从中途上船的，也已经在“潮汐之星号”上渡过了将近一个月。他完全不想把宝贵的时间耗费在等待大焦油河的驳船或者是新科罗布森的街道上。

他在出租车上换了一件外套，多少隐藏自己的行踪，然后乘坐苏德线列车，到达硝石站。从那里往东北方向一直走，就达到了焦油河与疮河交汇的河口，那里矗立着史崔克岛，岛上林林总总的建筑都属于新科罗布森的行政中枢，议会大厦及其附属建筑。

铎尔在河畔停留了一会儿，望着河中岛建筑群中最高大而漆黑的尖塔。那地方与他多年前看到的别无二致，阴沉无趣之下释放着统治阶级的严肃和傲慢。

他微微耸耸肩，转身向河畔一幢四层楼房走去。旧式风格的雕花木漆门廊前站着三个门房样貌的年轻人，他们倚着墙，一副百无聊赖的样子。但看到有人冲楼房走来，就突然打起精神，站直身体，露出警惕的姿态。不过在认清来人是谁之后，他们三人脸上均显露出吃惊又敬畏的表情。

“安多雷德在哪里？”铎尔问道。

“在情报室。”其中一个年轻人回答，“这边走。”他引领着铎尔，经过狭窄的前厅和楼梯，来到二楼中央宽敞的大厅。

大厅中央放着一张拼合而成的大桌子，上面铺满了纸张和地图，一个留着大胡子的中年男人正俯身在桌子上写着什么，听到有人上楼梯的声音让他不耐烦地直起身，与楼门口的三个年轻人一样，他的脸上也露出震惊的表情。

“我收到消息舰队城会派增援，但没想到……”安多雷德喃喃地说。

居然是乌瑟·铎尔亲自前来。作为舰队城最重要的统治者之一，他竟离开了他们的大本营，只身出现在敌对城邦的中心地带。

由此可见，舰队城的统治者们对这件事有多重视，同时，他们对安多雷德之前的进展又有多么不满。

“非常抱歉，我的行动并没有取得多少成果。”他战战兢兢地说。

铎尔摆摆手，但表情里带着些许无奈。“无需道歉，这是非常困难的任务，而你面对的又是新科罗布森这样难缠的对手。我现在需要知道的是，罗盘有可能在哪些地方。”


	3. Chapter 3

3

六年前，舰队城经历了一系列异常动荡的时期，先是诱捕来自异世界的恐兽，然后在寻找地疤的途中遭遇新科罗布森海军舰队的袭击，之后又经历了枯瀑区的叛乱和嘉水区的平民反抗运动。最终，舰队城从冒险的路途中折回，重新变为那个依靠劫掠和交易的商贸浮城。

但就在半年前，舰队城开始遭到新科罗布森海军的不断骚扰偷袭。如果一、二次是巧合，同样的事情发生三次后，舰队城的人们便意识到，新科罗布森获得了追踪他们的方法。

在舰队城最核心的舰船“雄伟东风号”的甲板之下有守卫极为严密的罗盘工厂。通过机械与同向性魔法的作用，这里生产的罗盘无论在巴斯-莱格海域何处，都指向“雄伟东风号”。罗盘被分配给舰队城所属的劫掠船和商船，以便它们在外航行数月甚至一年多，仍可以随时得知舰队城的位置，顺利返航。

每一枚罗盘的生产和分配均有详细记录，若不是当初新科罗布森的密探赛拉斯·费内克借助从成格利斯窃取的魔法工具，他也不可能盗走罗盘。这之后他利用贝莉斯·科德万，坦纳·赛克，以及底尔沙摩的海盗商人，将罗盘辗转送至新科罗布森政府手中。

在与舰队城交战中，携带有该枚罗盘的新科罗布森战舰“晨行者号”被击沉在海洋深处。但从现在的情况看，新科罗布森政府极有可能已从残骸中打捞起了这枚罗盘。

舰队城立即派出多名间谍潜入新科罗布森，调查罗盘的下落。在损失了多位间谍后，这次行动的前线指挥安多雷德认为，罗盘最可能被保存在这几个地点：议会大厦，海军上将安丝塔·路德革特的居所，以及军用码头旁的海军总部大厦。其中，又以议会大厦的可能性最高。

安多雷德损失的几名间谍，均是在试图潜入议会大厦的上层时被发现并被击毙的。”我们的人最多到达大厦的14层，而最重要的机构均在30层以上，比如议会议事厅、市长和议长的办公室，各部队领导在大厦中的办公室等等。

安多雷德从纸堆中抽出议会大厦的结构图，指着其中一点。“安丝塔·路德革特的办公室位于32层的东翼，我们相信罗盘很有可能被藏在那里。”

“你们尝试过使用小型飞艇或是用舰队城的鸟人吗？”铎尔问。

“我们因此损失了三名探员，”安多雷德回答，“他们尝试从空中接近大厦，但遭到了攻击。据当时负责辅助和瞭望的探员说，攻击者来自他们的后方和上方，速度很快，在黑夜里难以辨认。”

“也就是说是从大厦外部空中发起的攻击。应该不是鸟人，我记得锡迈克鸟人在新科罗布森属于边缘群体，不受信任。也不可能是蝙蝠人，它们太愚钝，难以控制。有可能是再造人吗？”

“应该也不是，据探员汇报攻击来得非常突然而且悄无声息。”

铎尔想了想。“吸血鬼呢？据我所知虽然数量不多，但新科罗布森是有吸血鬼的。”

安多雷德显然没有准备，他翻找着纸堆，最后找出来几张胶版照片。这是从国民卫队那里偷来的，夜间拍摄，非常暗淡，但也足以看清尸体上的伤痕。铎尔摇摇头。“也不是吸血鬼。除非他们背着沉重的喷火装置。”

他从照片上抬起头，转身面向窗外。“那么安丝塔·路德革特的居所和海军总部大厦的情况呢？”

“这两个地方的守卫倒不像议会大厦那样严密，我们的间谍有机会潜入，目前还没有发现线索。

铎尔点点头。情况的确棘手，难怪安多雷德不停地向舰队城要求增援。透过玻璃窗，他正好可以清晰地看到矗立于史崔克岛上的黑色大厦。大厦的外表面经年累月已被烟尘熏得发亮，在春日正午的阳光下熠熠生辉。

他推开通往阳台的门，掺杂着煤烟和焦油味的湿润空气扑面而来，空气中细微的震颤如同电流在皮肤上流淌。几年前，同样的刺痛感出现在舰队城诱捕恐兽和驶往地疤的时候，这是异世界能量涌动造成的。但新科罗布森不同于海洋，这里聚集着太多的种族、太多的工厂、太多的奇异生物，他根本无法判断这微弱的能量来自于哪儿，是云塔下面的天气引擎，是獾沼和大学的实验室，还是源自某个偶然来到这里的南方国度的女巫？

心底深处，某种不安的感觉钳住了他。铎尔摇摇头，专注于面前的任务。他注意到大厦外立面上有细小的突起，他拿起桌上的望远镜将画面拉近，发现那些规则排列的突起是不到半尺长的支撑架，互相之间相隔三层楼的距离，应该是预留给维护和清洁作业的工人的。

“你这里应该有弹射器和攀登器吧？”他问。

在得到肯定的答复后，铎尔的脸上露出一丝微笑。


	4. Chapter 4

深夜，大焦油河微波荡漾，史崔克岛上的建筑群里闪烁着寥寥无几的灯光，映照在河面上像是一盏盏烛灯。议会大厦的正面和侧面入口仍亮着灯光，士兵在来回巡逻。而议会大厦的背面则立于岛屿岩石嶙峋的绝壁之上，黑夜中看去仿佛是石壁向空中的延伸。在那里正下放的水面上，应该有蛙族人守卫在波浪间沉沉浮浮。

但现在那里却停着一艘小船，守卫的蛙族士兵均已被无声无息的割了喉咙，尸体顺着大焦油河漂流。

乌瑟·铎尔站在船头，向上仰望着直刺向空中的尖塔。他单手举起弹射器，对准议会大厦最下层的外墙支持架，轻扣扳机后，箭头砰的一声射出，前面的抓钩紧紧咬住支持架，而后面的绳索一直延伸到小船上。铎尔用力拉了几下，对绳索的牢靠性表示满意，然后他双手握住绳索上的攀爬器，一拉一收，将自己提离水面，慢慢地向上升。

十分钟后，他跨越了岛屿石壁和最下面的三层楼，到达了第一级支撑架。他停了一会儿，仔细辨别空气中的声音和气息，在确定并没有任何异样后，他灵巧地把身体翻到支撑架上方，站在那里，将弹射器对准右侧上方的第二级支撑架。安丝塔·路德革特的办公室位于大厦东侧，而他开始攀爬的地点在东南侧，他必须一次一格地将自己挪到东侧的支撑架上。

不久，铎尔到达大厦的15层。在这个高度，凭借月光、灯光和空轨轨道，他可以轻易辨认出西北方向高耸于帕迪杜街车站上方的国民卫队总部针塔，和西南方向仙人掌族的巨型温室。而东方不远处，巨肋在夜间变得模糊而黯淡。天空中漂浮着几艘飞艇，但距离尚十分遥远。

他来到20层。风要比下面更大了，攀爬的时候身体会不住地摇晃，他的速度明显减慢。在这个高度上，让他一直感到困惑的涌动的能量变得更为清晰。这些奇异的能量如气泡一样在新科罗布森的空中此起彼伏地出现、胀大、然后破裂，泄露的能量波纹般向着四面八方传播。

就在这时，铎尔感到一阵奇怪的风从他背后掠过。他猛地回头，夜空中空无一物。就在转回头的时候，他突然意识到，在他只差两米就到达的支撑架上，站着一个人影。

很少有什么事情能让乌瑟·铎尔震惊。甚至当新科罗布森舰队袭击舰队城时，他都能保持无比的镇定。他早就练就了看透各种可能性并推动其中某种成为现实的本领。但在议会大厦墙壁外凭空出现的这个人，的确让他感到一阵不熟悉的震惊。

这样的高度，这样的速度。吸血鬼？他脑海中迅速闪过这个可能性。

但这人的飞行方式并不符合他对于吸血鬼的印象。况且，他嗅不出一丝一毫血族的气息。

与此同时，铎尔用右手拔出腰间的手枪，直指上方的身影。让铎尔意外的是，那人并不躲避，而是冲着铎尔俯下身。

一团烈火猛地扑面而来，伴随着硫磺与焦油味。铎尔下意识地闪避，左手略一松，让身体沿着绳索迅速下降了两公尺。他躲开了火焰，但绳索却被烈焰直接击中，高温的灼烧再加上铎尔下降时施予的重量，绳索在一声沉闷的砰声中断裂。

身体失去重量，向下方急坠。几乎同一瞬间，铎尔扣下扳机，子弹向支持架上的人影射去。那人一跃，跳到空中，跟随铎尔一起下落。

铎尔又开了一枪，这次子弹几乎平行射出，在火花的照射下，铎尔看到那人胸口处伸出一条奇异的触手，准确的说是人类的右手，盘绕在那人的脖子上。

乌瑟·铎尔的脑海里响起一阵微弱的回声，某个遥远的记忆被勾起。

新科罗布森有手灵族，他想。但这认知来得太晚了，他即将撞在议会大厦塔底的石砌地面上，摔个粉身碎骨。

他必须得抓住某个东西，但每当他伸手试图抓住某个支撑架、某个建筑物的尖角或者尚未完全关闭的窗户时，一团烈焰便会从手灵族嘴巴里喷射过来。

地面已近在眼前。手灵族减缓速度，停在半空中，等待入侵者即将来临的惨死。

但他并未如愿。就在铎尔坠落地面的瞬间，一道黑影突然从议会大厦的阴影中出现，速度极快，力道极大，如同一股黑色的风暴般挟裹着铎尔冲入史崔克岛悬崖外的黑暗虚空中。

手灵族试图追踪这黑影，他急速向黑影消失的方向飞去，却什么都没发现。没有声音，没有衣服的反光，没有气味，仿佛魔法一般消失了。

议会大厦下方，听到枪声的守卫们围绕着地面上的一小滩血迹。


	5. Chapter 5

当手灵族一圈圈绕着议会大厦寻找入侵者时，距离史崔克岛不远的河岸上，一幢楼房的四层亮起了昏黄的灯光。

布鲁寇勒一脚踢开阳台连接房间的门，把乌瑟·铎尔用力推了进去。

铎尔在房间中央转过身，怒气冲冲地瞪着布鲁寇勒，一条血线顺着他的左手指尖滴落到地板上。

布鲁寇勒慢慢地向他走去，鼻翼因血的味道微微鼓起。他咬着牙齿，用嘶哑的声音说：“你该死的是疯了吗？”

楼梯上响起嘈杂的脚步声，然后房门被推开，安多雷德率领几名手下冲了进来。“长官……”他开口。

“给我统统滚出去。”布鲁寇勒的声音并未提高，但其中的愤怒异常清晰。

“长官。”安多雷德惊异于布鲁寇勒的出现。他看向铎尔，毕竟作为嘉水区的官员，他的直属上司并不是血族。

铎尔向他点点头。

安多雷德和手下退了出去。房间里又只剩下铎尔与布鲁寇勒。

“你该死的是疯了吗？”血族又重复了一遍，“独自闯入新科罗布森的政治中枢？你明知道该有什么样的魔法力量守卫着那块地方。还是说你已经自我膨胀到如此地步——”布鲁寇勒瞥了一眼旁边柜子上的瓷白色长剑，“——甚至不带上你的武器？”

铎尔几乎难以察觉地叹了口气。“你不该出现在这里，布鲁寇勒。各区首领的会议已经达成了共识，事情因嘉水区而起，也应由嘉水区了结。这不干你的事。”

“哦，得了吧。你永远都是这样，闭口不谈你自己的问题。”

“因为我清楚自己的职责，布鲁寇勒。你本该留在舰队城，以防在这段时期新科罗布森会发动攻击。寻找罗盘不是你的任务。”

布鲁寇勒冷冷一笑。“说的好像你的离开对舰队城就毫无影响一样。”

血族话中的言外之意让铎尔皱起眉头。“舰队城发生了什么事？”

布鲁寇勒走到铎尔身边，抬起他滴血的左手。“啧，看样子是摔碎了……”

铎尔把手抽走，眯起眼睛紧盯着对方。“嘉水区发生了什么事？如果你对疤脸男首领有任何不利举动的话……”

“疤脸男首领不过是你的傀儡。”布鲁寇勒打断了他。“所有人都知道这一点，而他也乐得让你替他做出决定。可是一旦你离开，那个软弱的、失魂落魄的男人就像被扭掉脑袋的蝙蝠人一样慌张、毫无目标。你知道他为了应对那些反抗者做了什么吗？他效仿圆屋区召开了议会。”

布鲁寇勒停下来，观察铎尔对他的话的反应。他什么都没观察到。

“我手下的探子发现背后策划这件事的正是圆屋区议会。其他区的首领，无论是弗列德里希，或是戴尼奇，都对舰队城的政治现状感到满意，他们不会干涉嘉水区的事务。圆屋区可不一样，那群民主议会的人总是想把其他区改造成他们那副样子。当你在的时候，忌惮于你的威慑力，他们极其小心翼翼，而你走的这一个月，圆屋区获得了千载难逢的机会。”

布鲁寇勒向后退了一步，讥讽地说：“也许等你找到罗盘，回到舰队城后，发现你所钟爱的城市已经变成了一个大号的圆屋区，充斥着没完没了却毫无建树的辩论，效率奇差的执行者，和吵吵嚷嚷的无知市民。甚至于，你想想，如果圆屋区获得最强统治权、获得了罗盘工厂，他们还会允许你回去吗？”

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”铎尔的表情很平静。“本可以写封信，或者差某个心腹来告诉我。”

“圆屋区那帮议员让我恶心。”血族停顿了一下。“你得赶快回去。”

铎尔摇摇头。“我必须先找到罗盘，把它带回去，或者直接销毁。与嘉水区的麻烦相比，舰队城时刻受到新科罗布森威胁这件事要严重得多。”

布鲁寇勒盯着铎尔看了一会儿。他的表情波澜不惊，仿佛早已料到嘉水区的动荡一般。的确，铎尔总是比其他人更早、更透彻地理解事物发展的方向，但这也是最让布鲁寇勒厌烦的地方。就好像乌瑟·铎尔只是一台概率分析引擎，冷漠到缺乏人类的温度。

“我会帮你尽快找到罗盘，然后立刻赶回舰队城。”布鲁寇勒说。

“这不干你的事。”铎尔的语气冰冷。

“提醒你一下，刚刚是谁救了你一命。”布鲁寇勒发出一声短促而尖锐的冷笑。“我可能乐于做一个看客，但我想舰队城的局势可不会等上你几个月的。”

铎尔不发一言。他把鲜血淋漓的左手放在书桌上面，将血迹擦拭干净，把折断和碎裂的骨头放到正确的位置上。接着他开始吟诵一段咒语。左手从手腕到指尖发出微弱的光，随着细小的噼啪声，骨头重新连接起来。他动了动手指，皮肉虽然依旧绽开着，骨头却已经就位了。“等到尘埃日时就会痊愈。”

“我都忘记了你还是个不错的魔学家。”布鲁寇勒耸耸肩。“但七天的时间依旧太长了。我会替你做一些调查的，明天晚上见。”说着，他向阳台走去。

“布鲁寇勒，”铎尔在他临消失前叫住他，“无论在这次的行动中你起到多大的作用，我希望你能明白，你不可能得到罗盘工厂。”

血族的身影在阳台上沉默了一会儿，之后便瞬间消失在黑夜里。


	6. Chapter 6

6

第二天早晨，乌瑟·铎尔在刺眼的光线中醒来。河畔的这幢房子几乎面朝正东，初升的太阳毫无遮蔽地把阳光洒满房间。也许是昨晚行动失败的缘故，也许是伤口尚未愈合的缘故，他感到非常疲惫。

铎尔来到阳台上，呼吸着潮湿、微微带着鱼腥味和油烟味的空气。某种程度上来说，舰队城清晨的空气也是如此。尽管相距遥远，社会结构完全不同，处于敌对关系，新科罗布森和舰队城远比各自统治者以为的更为相像。它们都如此混乱、嘈杂，散发着腐败的气息，也都遵循着同样残酷的法则。

但它们依旧是敌人。

史崔克岛上一切如常，并没有聚集而至的军警。所以无论昨夜新科罗布森的统治者们如何应对，他们至少并不希望市民们知晓。

在安多雷德随早餐送上的几份报纸上，铎尔也没有找到什么线索。只有在新科罗布森的秘密反抗者办的《判报》上，才有一条新闻说有几具蛙族人守卫的尸体搁浅在大焦油河岸边。

而在另一份主要报道赌博和格斗的小报上，则提到昨晚旗丘出现了两具备吸干了血的尸体。

一整天，铎尔都在翻阅安多雷德前期所获得的情报。至于安多雷德本人，则和手下最得力的间谍去调查手灵族的情况。正是因为情报失误，才导致他们被打了一个措手不及。

这是个极为神秘的寄生种族，数量非常稀少，平日里以人类、蛙族、虫首族、甚至是动物的形态隐藏于城市中，却拥有惊人的魔法力量和心灵感知力，从而为新科罗布森政府所雇佣，成为其秘密间谍、护卫、杀手和处刑人。

人们都以为在几年前魔蛾侵袭城市的战斗中，手灵族已全数灭绝。但事实显然并非如此，他们必须尽快查清楚这里有多少手灵族在为政府服务。

此外，铎尔还在各种资料中寻找可以解答那诡谲的异世界能量的蛛丝马迹。尽管与他的目的无关，这件事始终让他感到心烦。他游历过巴斯-莱格世界几乎所有国度，见识过几乎所有奇特的种族和生物，但不同维度的时空频繁地涌现又消失，实在太罕见了。

夜晚来临得很快，当最后一缕余晖消失在城市西边的群山之后，布鲁寇勒现身在情报室。

“这真是一个有趣的城市，与舰队城的人们满足于现状不同，新科罗布森人总是试图让自己更富有、更有权力。但他们面对血族时却如出一辙地恐惧，而鲜血的味道也没什么不同。”说着，血族伸出尖端分叉的舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

“看来你昨晚在旗丘有所发现。”铎尔指了指小报。

“我去查了查安丝塔·路德革特这个人。”布鲁寇勒坐在桌边，双脚翘在桌子上。“不愧是前市长的女儿，她拥有一座富丽堂皇的府邸。”

接着布鲁寇勒顿了顿，忽然问道：“你熟悉凯德纳霸竞技场吗？”

“我多年前去过那里。”铎尔回答。“作为观众。”他补充道。

“路德革特拥有凯德纳霸的股份。而且她还有自己的格斗团。我猜这些安多雷德的报告里都有写到，不过他可能不知道这一点，安丝塔·路德革特总是从格斗团里挑选她以及家人的贴身保镖。”

铎尔抱住双臂，等待布鲁寇勒说下去。

“这显然是个明智的决定。作为海军统帅，她不想自己身边全都是国民卫队的人。而那些受到她提携的竞技者，那些为了奖金冒生命危险的人在她这里得到工作、受到礼遇，必然对她忠心耿耿。”

“所以我想到一个计划，”布鲁寇勒咧开嘴，微笑着说，“想知道罗盘在哪儿，我们只有接近安丝塔这一个途径。而没有比成为她的贴身保镖更有效的方式了。更何况，我们一方可是拥有一位格斗大师啊。”

铎尔仿佛根本没有意识到血族指的正是自己。“这需要时间，布鲁寇勒。要经过许多轮对战才可能站在凯德纳霸的中心场地上，而这之后还需进入路德革特的格斗团，再被她挑选为保镖。这会耗费很长时间。”

“别人也许是，但对你，可不一定。”布鲁寇勒眯起眼睛。“新科罗布森的市民们会为你的技艺而疯狂。”

铎尔摇摇头。“这太高调了。”

“只有这样才能促使路德革特尽快招你为保镖。然后你就可以想办法让他说出罗盘藏匿的地方。欺骗、劝诱、或者威胁。你应该很擅长这类事情。”

血族注意到铎尔皱起了眉，显然不同意他的说辞，但布鲁寇勒可不打算停下来。

“看看你来到舰队城之后是怎样让疤脸情侣——尤其是女首领——依照你的愿望行事的？看看你又是如何让那位新科罗布森的女语言学家成为你的工具的？你有天赋，这点你必须承认。”

铎尔没有作声。

布鲁寇勒站起来，随手翻着桌上的地图和纸张。“当然，你可能更倾向于快速的解决方式，比如再次侵入议会大厦。不过你得想想，一旦你没有获得成功，一旦新科罗布森知道舰队城试图夺回罗盘，他们很可能会将它转移到其他更隐蔽、更难发现的地方。这个型号的罗盘极轻巧，不比一只怀表更大，转移起来非常容易，追踪下落却很难。”

“你必须做出选择。”说完这句话，布鲁寇勒经过铎尔身旁走出情报室，并没有像前一个晚上那样戏剧性地消失。

情报室内，铎尔盯着议会大厦的建筑结构图。


	7. Chapter 7

第三天是书本日，入夜之后，布鲁寇勒找到铎尔，要求他向其介绍新科罗布森这座城市。

 

铎尔不清楚布鲁寇勒这么做的意图，不过他也没有拒绝。

 

他们经过喜尔大桥和丹契桥，来到新科罗布森大学。这里是当年铎尔最常逗留的地方，他最熟悉的地区。这里挤满了学生、教授、科学家和发明家，街道和小巷中密布酒馆、咖啡馆和售卖各种奇怪材料的店铺。

 

铎尔与布鲁寇勒坐在一处露天酒馆，几步开外就是附属于新科罗布森大学的图书馆。即便在这个时间，图书馆里仍灯火通明，学生和市民进进出出。

 

“在图书馆最高的尖顶后面，是最早期的建筑部分。我们刚才经过的丹契桥旁边，则是波多拉克大教堂图书馆。”铎尔打着手势，“这两个地方都保存着众多古代文献，其中就有鬼首帝国的珍贵典籍。”

 

“那里的书籍文献概不外借，我不得不花费很多时间查阅、誊写。但这是值得的，我学到了很多有关帝国历史和概率开采的知识，与我在拱石城，坚塞奇，锡迈克等地获得的知识互相印证，互相补充。最终形成一幅完整的图像，依照这幅图像，我便晓得该如何寻找鬼首帝国尚存世间的遗物，又该如何让这些遗物发挥作用。”

 

铎尔沉默了好一会儿，然后继续说道。“也正是在这样的地方，我知道了舰队城的存在。在那些遭遇过舰队城却又侥幸逃脱的船长和水手的记述里，在有关海洋的传说故事里，在水栖智能生物晦涩难懂的文本里，舰队城的名字不时浮现出来。当我探索了几乎陆地上能到达的所有地方，取得了我需要的东西与知识后，我发现自己对海洋尚知之甚少，而舰队城是个再合适不过的地方。”

 

他停住了。布鲁寇勒知道，他略过了很多。他从来没有说过，当他在洛哈吉大陆上游历时，究竟经历了什么才从一个好奇的年轻人，变成了现在这个冷漠的战士。

 

“于是你精心计算出舰队城的航向，登上一艘注定会被舰队城劫持的商船。”布鲁寇勒接着铎尔的话说下去。“而当你与商船的海员们一起到达贝西里奥港时，迎接你们的恰好是疤脸情侣。多么完美。”

 

他盯着铎尔，舌信从嘴巴里伸出来，又缩回去。

 

铎尔避开布鲁寇勒的目光。“我总得归属于某个区。”

 

血族轻哼了一声：“没错，总要归属于某个区，但最好是归属于最强大、最富有、拥有罗盘工厂和雄伟东风号，偏偏其统治者又是冒险家的嘉水区。”

 

“你似乎是在暗示，我甚至在尚未来到舰队城时，便已在筹划日后发生的一切事情。”铎尔耸耸肩，“无论你真正的想法如何，你恐怕是高看我了。我的确掌握了某种方法，但看透未来的所有可能性远远超越我的能力之外。当我登上舰队城时，我甚至不知道它由很多不同的小社会构成，我以为疤脸情侣就是它的最高统治者。如果我真的可以预见一切、掌握一切，舰队城就不会受到新科罗布森海军的攻击，也不会容你与格林迪洛勾结叛乱。”

 

“我是为了拯救所有人免于毁灭。”布鲁寇勒反驳道。“由你而引起的毁灭。”

 

“如果那真的是毁灭的话。我早就告诉过你，地疤并不意味着末日。是的，它的确非常危险，但一旦可以利用那里无穷的概率能量，你就能理解一切必然与应然，未来将像过去一样成为概率之网的一部分，你看待世界的方式将焕然一新。或许你将成为神，而代价是失去人性。”

 

敏族与血族陷入沉默。许久之后，布鲁寇勒开口说。

 

“这就是你没有跟随女首领去探索地疤的原因？害怕失去人性？”

 

铎尔低下头，把玩着手里的酒杯，淡淡地说：“或许我只是不想变疯。”

 

布鲁寇勒立刻发出一声嗤笑。

 

“就好像你现在还不够疯似的。”

 

后半夜，他们离开大学，向北达到旗丘。安丝塔·路德革特的住宅位于半山坡上，向下俯瞰着疮河。这里受到严密的守卫，围墙外有国民卫队的巡逻兵，围墙内虽然灯光昏暗，但不时有保镖黑色的身影闪过。

 

“我考虑了你的提议，”铎尔望着路德革特的居所。“你说得没错，如果我们仍用武力夺取罗盘，在并不确定保存地点的情况下，任何失误都会使我们再次失去它。罗盘在哪里非常重要，而路德革特似乎是唯一可行的途径。”

 

“这么说你同意我的计划了。”布鲁寇勒说。

 

“恐怕别无选择。明天我会去凯德纳霸，从最低级别的格斗开始。”

 

“你手上的伤口呢？”

 

“明天就会好的。”铎尔说。

 

布鲁寇勒看着他明显红肿的左手，摇摇头。


	8. Chapter 8

凯德纳霸的中心竞技场拥有上千个观众座位和几十个贵宾包厢。想要站在棕红色土壤的场地上，必须先通过至少七轮格斗。格斗比赛从每天下午开始，在外围场地进行，持续两天，最终的胜利者将在第三天晚上进入中心场地，与之前的胜利者进行较量。

这是新科罗布森居民最热衷的运动，除了血腥刺激之外，高额的赌金也是重要的因素。

如果我押西蒙·芬奇胜的话，应该能赢得不少奖金。布鲁寇勒想。西蒙·芬奇曾经是新科罗布森密探塞拉斯·费内克在舰队城活动时使用的假名，而现在被铎尔拿来用作自己的假名。不得不说这有点儿讽刺。

西蒙·芬奇，也就是铎尔已经连胜了六场。六场比赛都是在白天举行，布鲁寇勒无法观看。而第七场格斗被安排在夜间，血族得以混在普通观众中，进入凯德纳霸第二大的场地。

观众席上人头攒动，人们举着赌券，高声谈论着比赛赛程、交战双方的情况、战绩和其他场地比赛的结果。西蒙·芬奇这个名字频繁地被提起。

“你去看芬奇昨晚的对战了吗？精彩极了！几个招式下来就解决了蛙族战士，速度飞快，你几乎都看不清！”

“听我说，你一定要将投注押在西蒙·芬奇身上。相信我，他不会败给约特克·卢的，而且要押第一局胜。”

布鲁寇勒拿起入场时分发给每个观众的投注卡和赛程手册，那上面印着每位参赛者的对阵记录。铎尔战胜的对手里有人类、蛙族、虫首族和豪刺族。除了与虫首族耗费两局时间外，其余都是一局胜。

“在第一局与虫首族战士打了个平手。乌瑟，你居然会在与女性格斗时手软，这可不太好。”布鲁寇勒喃喃自语。

铎尔这场的对手约特克·卢是仙人掌族，之前的交战记录甚至比铎尔更好，全都是第一局胜出。

这下可有意思了。

观众陆陆续续坐满，比赛时间一到，观众席就暗了下去，格斗场地则亮了起来。这是个圆形的场子，比观众席最低处还要低上三公尺，地面上铺着棕红色的土壤。

在恶俗的开场音乐和主持人口齿不清、颠三倒四的介绍后，铎尔首先走进场地中央。人群立刻爆发出欢呼声，当然，这更可能是在为赌券打气。

铎尔的衣着很简单，一身黑色皮衣，左手上缠着绷带，右手握着一把赛会组织者提供的匕首，仅此而已。像在舰队城里格斗时一样，他静静地站在那儿，不热身、不跳来跳去、更不会回应人们的呼喊，仿佛观众的热情对他毫无意义一样。

布鲁寇勒很熟悉这样的铎尔，但对新科罗布森的人们而言，这个神秘、高傲、冷漠的格斗者则让他们着迷。

在又一阵欢呼声中，格斗的另一方也出现了。约特克·卢，一位仙人掌人，迈着沉重的步伐走来。他的身材就算在仙人掌族里也相当高大，几乎比铎尔高出一公尺，而宽度则是铎尔的一倍有余。但他的动作并不因此显得迟缓，或许这就是他能连胜六轮的原因。

卢赤手空拳，没有携带武器。以格斗为生的仙人掌族会保留身上的尖刺，而不像大多数同胞那样会把刺拔干净。他手臂上的刺又尖又硬，有些比铎尔手里的匕首还长。

竞技场的主持人开始用奇快的语速念诵比赛规则。布鲁寇勒没有听清，大概就是些不能杀死对方，不能攻击观众，而观众也不能向参赛者扔瓶子之类。全都是没有用处的废话。在凯德纳霸，时常会有参赛者、甚至是观众的尸体被抬出去。

一声汽笛过后，格斗开始了。约特克·卢向铎尔奔去，打算用巨硕的布满尖刺的双拳夹击铎尔的头部。起初铎尔没有动，直至仙人掌族几乎跑到面前，才双脚蹬地，轻巧地向空中跃起，速度极快地踢向仙人掌族没有尖刺保护的面部，然后在下落时，右手的匕首精准地割开了对方脖颈上的绿色皮肤。树液喷涌而出，散发着植物的芬芳。

观众席上惊呼声与叫好声此起彼伏。约特克·卢身躯巨大，动作虽然并不缓慢，但笨拙而盲目，总是试图用蛮力和尖刺来攻击。而铎尔正相反，他的动作敏捷灵巧，每一招都目的明确地对准仙人掌人最薄弱的部位。几个回合下来，棕红色的地面已溅上不少绿色的汁液。不过这些伤口对于强壮厚实的仙人掌族而言，还远远不能让他认输。

布鲁寇勒盯着铎尔，惊叹于他能让这项丑陋的运动变得充满美感。他的每个动作都仿佛早已规划好一般，一个连接一个，没有冗余，没有额外零碎的动作。左脚的蹬踏后，扭转身体下落时，左手肘便有空间挡开对方的一击，同时右手又可以从容地刺向对方的胸腹。下落之后，微微曲起的腿复又弹起，以仙人掌人的肩膀为支点，正好可以攻击其背部。

如果其他人的格斗像野兽的撕咬，那么铎尔的格斗就像一场舞蹈。

一场优雅但有瑕疵的舞蹈，布鲁寇勒想。铎尔在格斗中一直避免使用他尚未完全愈合的左手，这也使得他的动作偶尔会出现一些偏差，给仙人掌族留下了可乘之机。

不过布鲁寇勒并不担心。在舰队城时他亲眼见过乌瑟·铎尔轻松击败强壮的血痂族和仙人掌族。虽然现在带伤上阵影响到他，但最终的获胜者应该毫无悬念。

果然正如他所料，约特克·卢随着汁液过多的流失变得虚弱起来，他一拳挥空，铎尔顺势蹬踏他的胸口，壮硕的绿色身躯倾斜着倒下，重重摔在尘土中。

观众们忘情的吼叫着，声音之大几乎盖过了主持人的读秒声。读到第七秒时，约特克·卢摇摇晃晃地站了起来，但铎尔紧接着一个飞踢，他又倒下去，这次再也没有在读秒完成前站起来。

铎尔把沾满了绿色粘液的匕首扔在场地上，毫不理会狂热的观众，径直向退场通道走去。

“西蒙·芬奇！西蒙·芬奇！”人们喊着，即便在半地下的通道里，听起来也震耳欲聋。在那里，候场的格斗者们和工作人员全都盯着走进来的铎尔，目光中混杂着敌视、嫉妒与崇拜。

铎尔沉默着走进自己更换衣服的房间，布鲁寇勒正倚靠在门内。

“听听外面的声音，新科罗布森人已经迷上你了。”

“我倒宁愿他们别这么做。”铎尔略带嘲讽地说。他绕过布鲁寇勒，脱下黑色皮衣，擦了擦汗水，换上日常的衣服。接着他把缠在左手上用来保护的绷带拆下来。布鲁寇勒凑过去看了看。

伤口依旧红肿着，对于明晚要遭遇更强对手的铎尔而言，这是个麻烦。

不过有利的一面是，明晚的格斗规则非常宽松，双方可以携带自己选定的武器出场。这就意味着，铎尔可以带上他的或然之剑。同时，这也意味着格斗将格外血腥。

“我不想使用概率引擎。”铎尔冷峻地说。

布鲁寇勒挑起眉，露出询问的表情。

“不希望引来不必要的注目。”他回答。

但铎尔心里清楚，他不愿使用概率引擎，是因为那一直在城市中浮现的异世界能量。那让他心生忌惮。他隐约感觉到，在那股能量之后，隐藏着某种超出这世界形态的、无法理解的东西。


	9. Chapter 9

安丝塔·路德革特在凯德纳霸巨大的椭圆形中心竞技场的正面看台上拥有一个贵宾包厢。她不常出现，但不会错过重要的比赛。

今天上午，她手下专门负责竞技场事务的秘书告诉她，有一个人类在格斗中连胜七场，而且几乎都是一局即胜。这引起路德革特的兴趣。在凯德纳霸的胜利者中，人类是极少数。与大部分非人种族相比，人类无论是体格、力量、敏捷性或防御力上都没有优势。路德革特自己的格斗团和保镖中也几乎没有人类，最多的是改造人和仙人掌族。

而这个叫西蒙·芬奇的男人竟然能在第一局就战胜仙人掌人，想必拥有极其高超的格斗技巧。

安丝塔·路德革特喝了一口侍者送上的嘉拉吉陈酿，满意地看着竞技场观众席上拥挤骚动的人群。

无论是人类或是非人类，只有激发他们赌博的兴趣，激发他们身上暴力嗜血的因子，竞技场才能获得源源不断的收入。而血与金钱的刺激也恰能让这些在无望的生活中挣扎的人，获得短暂的安慰。

中心竞技场观众席上的灯光熄灭，只剩下几架空中飞艇提供的光源照亮格斗场地。随着飞艇缓缓飘动，灯光也在变换角度，投射下摇曳的光影。

连胜七场而获得挑战资格的西蒙·芬奇率先出场，观众们应和着主持人煽动性的话语而吼叫。

安丝塔·路德革特拿着酒杯站在包厢边缘，向下望着芬奇，嘴角边露出一丝失望的讪笑。她以为他会是个极高大健硕的男人，但现在看去，他只是个中等身高，说不上有多么健壮的普通人，穿着黑色皮衣，手里握着一把颜色泛白的直柄长剑。他的步伐和动作不合时宜地柔和优雅，仿佛他参与的不是一场格斗比赛，而是一场戏剧。

在她的位置看不清他的脸，但她感觉他应该不会难看。可惜，她想，这个叫西蒙·芬奇的男人比起他的对手来几乎毫无胜算，那可是与他之前交战过的蛙族、虫首族和仙人掌族全然不同的对手。希望他不会死得太惨，或者至少死的时候能留下完整的尸体。

在安丝塔·路德革特观察西蒙·芬奇的时候，西蒙·芬奇，也就是乌瑟·铎尔则努力在晃动的灯光中辨认从另一个方向而来的格斗者。

那是一名奇特的改造人。男人的身体从腹部接在一匹马的脖子上，而他的双臂从肘部往下被改造为机械，一边是连发机枪，一边是弯刀。“伯特！伯特！”观众们高喊着。这是改造人的名字。

这类改形没有任何其他用途，也不是惩罚工厂充满恶意的肢体嫁接，其纯粹是以战斗为唯一目的。舰队城也有类似的改造人，他们甚至连自主进食都无法完成，必须借由他人或机械的帮助，这类改造人只能被豢养，成为一架格斗机器。与从惩罚工厂走出的同胞相比，铎尔说不上哪一种改造更为残忍。

汽笛响过，格斗开始。改造人率先发起攻击，他一边向铎尔跑动，一边开动手臂上的连发机枪。铎尔已事先被告知，为了保护观众，枪中的子弹并非真正的子弹。但即便如此，被这种子弹近距离射击也足以在身上制造出一个洞。

铎尔以极快的速度避开子弹，放低身体。他右手持剑，向改造人的马腿砍去。改造人显得颇有经验，用力跃起，从铎尔头上跳了过去。与铎尔之前对战过的对手不同，改造人伯特从身体到技艺都是为了格斗而存在的，他的力量与敏捷度都远超其他人。不过，这两者是一对矛盾，改造人下半身的马身提升了他的力量和直线速度，却牺牲了转弯半径，他每次转身或折返都不得不费力地绷紧马腿上的肌肉，才能将硕大的下半身朝向正确的方向。

几个回合之后铎尔便看清了改造人的这个弱点。于是他开始诱使改造人一次次急转弯，然后每每在其缓慢转身时予以攻击。尽管还有机枪和弯刀，但在扭转身体和保持平衡的情况下，总是有无法覆盖的角度。

此时，铎尔的敏捷就占了优势。在改造人挥刀劈空试图转身时，铎尔跃至空中，踢向改造人腹部与马颈相交的地方，使其瞬间失去重心，趁着改造人还未恢复平衡时，他已扭转身躯，手中的长剑倾斜着划过，在马身的侧面割开一道长长的伤口。鲜血喷涌而出。

改造人大叫着退后几步，疼痛让他缩着身子。

“你可以认输，”铎尔气喘吁吁地开口说，“没必要杀个你死我活。”

但改造人显然没听进去，在观众的疯狂吼叫声中，他趔趄着再次冲过来，一边开枪射击，一边挥舞着弯刀。

铎尔这次没有躲，他用剑挡掉子弹，在人们的惊呼声中踢开改造人左臂的弯刀，然后趁着改造人来不及撤回开枪的右臂时，挥剑直接从根部砍断了连发机枪。

沉重的金属带着一部分改造人的血肉掉落在泥土中，突然失去了这一部分重量的改造人身体一歪，倒向相反的方向。受伤的下半身难以支撑，他用扭曲的姿势跪倒在地，右手的断肢处鲜血淋漓。

观众在欢呼、咒骂和尖叫。飞艇上的主持人歇斯底里地怒吼着。而乌瑟·铎尔站在场地上，平静地看着面前的改造人。

“认输吧。”他说。

改造人伯特忍着剧痛抬头望向面前的男人。他不理解为什么自己会输给一个人类，不理解为什么这个男人会拥有几近不可能的速度，更不理解为什么这个获胜者，脸上却笼罩着悲哀。


	10. Chapter 10

铎尔回到更衣室时，以为布鲁寇勒会在里面，却发现并没有。这让他稍有些讶异。

他擦干汗水，更换衣服。这时响起敲门声，是竞技场的工作人员，递给他一沓厚厚的钞票。这是他作为挑战胜利的奖金。铎尔接下钞票后，工作人员继续说。

“西蒙·芬奇先生，有一位竞技场的重要股东路德革特女士，希望能见见你。”他用征询的目光看着铎尔。

铎尔平静地点头应允，心跳却在加速。这正是他等待的机会。

他跟随工作人员穿过长长的通道，登上一层又一层台阶，来到看台上层的一间贵宾包厢。包厢空着，工作人员让铎尔在里面等待，然后关上门。

包厢的一面正对着巨大的竞技场，那里正在进行另一场比赛。与喧闹的室外不同，一道厚玻璃墙使得包厢里面相当安静，观众的呼喊声就像远处的回声。

工作人员临离开前，铎尔问他为什么路德革特不在。“据说是临时有个会面。”他回答，并向铎尔保证不会耽搁太久。

铎尔来到玻璃墙前，向下望着场地。两名仙人掌人正在与三人一组的虫首人女战士进行格斗，土地上散落着仙人掌族绿色的汁液，被砍下的尖刺，虫首人的虫腿和翼翅。观众如同嗑了沙白般迷醉而兴奋，全然不顾这景象有多么血腥残忍。

门口一阵响动。铎尔回过身，看到安丝塔·路德革特走了进来，身后紧随两名高大的仙人掌族保镖。

路德革特大概四十多岁，穿着一身绛红衣裙，个子不高，但气势咄咄逼人。

她走到房间中央，打量着面前的男人。“这么说你就是西蒙·芬奇。”

“路德革特夫人。”铎尔微微点头示意。

“刚刚的格斗非常精彩，你的技艺让人印象深刻。”安丝塔·路德革特走到铎尔身边，抬起手放在他的胳膊上。然后她绕着铎尔走了一圈，手从他的胳膊经过背部，到另一侧胳膊，最后停在他的胸口。她在隔着衣服抚摸他，但这抚摸的动作中没有丝毫情欲，而是全然的审视，如同马主在检查他们的马匹。

“我听说你从新艾斯培林而来，尚未落脚。不知道你是否有兴趣接受我的雇佣？”

这么说她刚才离开是去了解有关我的情报，想必她已经让她的手下进行了一番调查。铎尔想。

“你可以加入我的格斗团，并担任我的保镖。两者都报偿丰厚。”

铎尔答应了。但在心底里，他却为如此神速的进展感到困惑。原本他的目标只是进入格斗团，之后再设法成为路德革特的保镖。而现在竟同时完成。

或许布鲁寇勒的直觉是对的。

安丝塔拍拍铎尔的肩膀，告诉他最好在两日内与她的秘书完成各种手续。然后她与仙人掌族保镖们离开了包厢。

当天深夜，铎尔把自己的疑惑告知布鲁寇勒。血族的反应倒是在他意料之中。

“你竟然对这样快速的发展感到不满？是因为这超出了你的预料范围之外吗？或者说，在这件事上，你失去了你的判断力？乌瑟，你应该问的只有一个问题：你愿不愿为夺回罗盘而冒险。”

铎尔盯着他，没有回答。


	11. Chapter 11

当第二天铎尔与路德革特的秘书处理手续时，才得知她这么急于召入他是因为刚刚失去了一名保镖。那是一名改造人，因被怀疑与某反抗组织有瓜葛而被国民卫队带走，此后便杳无音讯。

保镖一共有十多位，两人为一组，轮流值守，全天候保护路德革特的安全。他们每人都携带一枚特制的徽章，可以凭此进出路德革特的宅院，也可以向国民卫队表明身份。新科罗布森像巴斯-莱格大多数城邦一样，充斥着各种各样的反抗组织、非法社团、犯罪团伙和意欲报复的人，绑架与暗杀时常会发生，掌握大权的统治阶级也不能幸免。除国民卫队的常规保护外，保镖队伍是更私密、更坚固的防线。

铎尔的搭档是一名仙人掌人，叫昂许。他比铎尔早两个月加入保镖队伍。昂许告诉铎尔，路德革特的保镖更换得很勤，有的是像他原来的搭档那样，因为被调查出行为不轨而交予国民卫队，有的因为继续参加格斗挑战而受伤退出，有的找到了更好的工作，有的则是在保卫安丝塔·路德革特时失去了性命。

新科罗布森的高级官员是显眼的暗杀目标，而路德革特身为海军统帅，还受到与新科罗布森竞争海洋控制权的其他城邦的威胁。虽然掠私战争已结束多年，但与底尔沙摩、法瓦迪索、泰什等地的摩擦持续不断。

“但新科罗布森始终最为强大，不是吗？”铎尔说，“上一次掠私战争中，新科罗布森毁灭了自己的直接对手苏洛契，其他城邦也就此不敢轻举妄动。”

昂许摇摇头。“我们不会谈论苏洛契。你是新艾斯培林人，所以不懂。苏洛契是禁忌。”

但铎尔在图书馆看过《沙克雷蒙迪报告》。正是你们以无法掌控的力量摧毁了苏洛契，然后制造了你们自己也谈之色变的可怕怪物。铎尔心里想，我绝对不允许这样的事情发生在舰队城。

接连几天，铎尔和昂许都没有被安排任务。到了锁链日这天，他们被告知要护送安丝塔·路德革特去往海军总部大楼。

这是一段相当长的路程，从北向南穿越整个城市。路德革特坐在机动车后部查阅公文，铎尔和昂许坐在由玻璃墙隔开的车厢前部。半途，铎尔被叫到后部车厢里。

“夫人。”他说。

“西蒙·芬奇先生，请坐。”安丝塔·路德革特指着自己对面的座位。

“请原谅我对你的好奇，芬奇先生。”待铎尔坐下，路德革特开口说。“我们很少能遇到新艾斯培林人，尤其是你这样非凡的人。”

铎尔没有做出回应。他不清楚对方的目的是什么。

“你瞧，据我所知，新艾斯培林的确有少量上等人，他们都是贵族探险家，出于对未知大陆的热情而千里迢迢到达那里。但那里大部分人都是平民，或者——容我不客气地说——是罪犯，要么就是因为各种原因在躲避新科罗布森的人。你又是哪一类人呢？你说你是新艾斯培林出生的，我听说你自称为学者。”

所以这还是对我的身份审查？铎尔想。

“夫人，你说的没错，新艾斯培林作为新科罗布森的殖民地，只是她遥远、渺小而拙劣的翻版。但既然是翻版，那么新科罗布森有的，新艾斯培林也都具备。那里当然有探险家、平民和罪犯。不过偶尔，也会有致力于探究事物本性的人出现。”

“但一位学者同时又是一位卓越的格斗者？”

铎尔耸耸肩。“或许是因为贝锐凯内弗大陆独特的气候吧。”

路德革特微微一笑。

“你的那柄剑，似乎并非金属锻造。”她说。

铎尔盯着路德革特。她的脸上仍带着微笑，表情甚至称得上和善。

“它是陶瓷的。”犹豫了一会儿，他回答。

“竟然可以如此坚固。我看到在竞技场你用这把剑挡住了子弹。”

“那些并非真正的子弹。当然这也并非普通的陶瓷。这是一种……贝锐凯内弗大陆特有的技术。”铎尔并没有说出真相，没有说出这把剑是三千年前鬼首帝国的遗物。提到鬼首帝国，就必然会提到概率开采这门隐秘而几近失传的学问，掌握其精髓者寥寥。他不想因此引起路德革特的怀疑。

“虫首人的技术吗？”她问。虫首人是远方大陆的原生种族，这个推论颇为合理。

“……可以这么说。不过这技术并没随着虫首人的西迁而流传下来。”

“真是十分可惜。虫首人的科技总是十分精妙，比如毒刺箱，比如由齿轮驱动的远洋航船。假如这把剑的技术也流传下来，她们也许可以称霸海洋。”

“新科罗布森才是最后的胜利者。”铎尔说。

“你这么说我很欣慰。不过，新科罗布森已统治洛哈吉大陆一侧的海域许多年，但那些跃跃欲试妄图挑战我们的对手也依旧存在，北方有成戈利斯，南方有底尔沙摩、泰什、巫国，海洋东侧那更为广大的区域还存在着一支漂浮不定的神秘力量。”

铎尔绷紧了神经，他清楚路德革特说的是舰队城。

他等待着接下来可能极为重要的谈话，但此时机动车却停了下来。他们已到达海军总部大楼。

路德革特一边将文件放进随身的文件夹，一边说：“但你既然是历史学者，对这些情况肯定早已知晓。”

昂许打开车门，铎尔先下车，之后是路德革特。当他们一起走进海军总部矮胖敦实的建筑时，铎尔思考的却是为什么路德革特要在他面前提到舰队城，这仅仅是出于偶然，还是另有深意。


	12. Chapter 12

进入海军总部大楼是个寻找罗盘的机会，铎尔并没有浪费。但就像之前舰队城派出的密探一样，他也没有发现任何线索。无论是路德革特的办公室，或是海军总部的情报室，都没有罗盘的影子。

此后几天铎尔没有保镖任务，他回到大焦油河畔的舰队城秘密据点，将自己这些天获得的情报与布鲁寇勒和安多雷德进行交流。

大家一致认为，罗盘最可能的存放地点仍然是议会大厦。

此外，安多雷德对手灵族的调查也初步有了结果。新科罗布森大约有六到十名手灵族。

“那就是三到五对。”布鲁寇勒说，“一个手灵族就已经很麻烦了，三到五对？但愿不要碰到他们。”

但这很难，铎尔想。议会大厦的魔法防御可以召唤手灵族，这就意味着从外部入侵是几乎不可能的，只有从正门进入这一个途径，也就是说必须等待机会，以路德革特保镖的身份突破防御。

而议会大厦不可能仅只这一层防御。即便找到罗盘，又如何带出来呢？

他们商讨了很多次，没有取得任何进展。

最后布鲁寇勒不耐烦地站起来，说：“我们应该退而求其次，别想着把罗盘带回去了。直接将其销毁。砸碎或者取消上面的同向性魔法，让新科罗布森找不到舰队城就够了。”

“你说的没错。”铎尔望着血族。“不过销毁罗盘之后，仍需要突破国民卫队的层层包围和手灵族才能离开议会大厦。这并不比带着罗盘离开轻松多少。”

“啊，但这就是你一个人的问题了。”布鲁寇勒露出恶意的笑容。

“这么说你打算袖手旁观咯？”铎尔问道。

“当然不会。如果你败在手灵族手下，我会为你哀悼的。”

铎尔站起来。他与血族互相瞪着对方，气氛剑拔弩张。被夹在中间的安多雷德找了个借口慌忙逃出了情报室。

一旦房间里只剩下他们两个，相互间的敌意就缓和下来。“你还是坚持不使用概率引擎吗？”布鲁寇勒说。

铎尔点点头。

“那么你最好不要让我刚才说的话变成现实。”

布鲁寇勒向门外走去，在与铎尔擦肩而过的瞬间，他微微张开嘴，舌信动了动，似乎有什么话要讲。但他最后还是闭上嘴，一言不发地走出房间。

 

又过了四天，在回避日那天晚上，铎尔突然接到通知，他将与昂许一起护送路德革特去往议会大厦。

“哦不，我不喜欢去那地方。”昂许说。“要经过很多道检查。”

“我倒是很想去那里。”铎尔说。因为我还一次都没有进去过。


	13. Chapter 13

安丝塔·路德革特到达议会大厦后便直奔三十层的会议室。铎尔与昂许在会议室外等候，那里还有市长、国民卫队总司令等人的私人保镖。

交谈之中他们获悉，这次紧急会议的起因是罢工的码头工人与国民卫队发生了冲突，双方互有伤亡。这让工人更加愤怒，罢工变成了骚乱，扩散至整个码头区。海军专用的港口虽尚且平静，但来往道路已全部被骚乱中竖立的路障阻断。为了应对这次危机，市长将诸多官员召集到议会大厦商讨对策。海军统帅安丝塔·路德革特是会议的重要成员。

直到深夜，会议才告一段落。眼睛红肿，声音嘶哑的官员们从会议室中鱼贯而出，向各自的办公室走去。他们疲惫的身心急需休息、食物与咖啡。

铎尔与昂许跟随路德革特进入她的办公室。从一踏进房门的一刻开始，铎尔便调动全部的感官来搜索罗盘。办公桌、沙发、文件柜，短短一段距离，他已经将目之所及的全部角落扫视一遍，没有发现任何蛛丝马迹。

路德革特坐在巨大的办公桌后面喝着工作人员送上的咖啡。她紧锁双眉，显然刚才的会议进行的并不顺利。

铎尔与昂许分别站在她两侧。昂许时不时会打个无声的哈欠，表明他极度的困倦与无聊。铎尔正相反，他目光如剑，盯着房间里每一个尚未打开的抽屉、每一扇关闭的柜门，猜测有多少可能罗盘被藏在里面。

喝完咖啡，路德革特开始在书桌上翻找。她先是在桌面上检查一叠叠文件，然后又依次拉开抽屉。

当她拉开左手，也就是靠近昂许一侧的第二个抽屉时，铎尔瞥见抽屉中放着一个圆形的金属制东西，初看上去像是怀表，但要比一般的怀表更大、更厚，表面上刻着花纹。

他立刻意识到，那就是舰队城丢失的罗盘。

但他不可能在这种情况下贸然出手将其夺回。这里此时聚集着太多的国民卫队、保镖、和新科罗布森的高官。他必须耐心等待机会。

安丝塔·路德革特找到了需要的文件，站起身，准备返回会议室。铎尔也不得不跟随她离开，但在临走前，他悄悄地将出入路德革特住宅所使用的徽章扔在办公桌旁边的地毯上。

会议的下半程进行的依旧缓慢，看来官员们在大多数问题上都难以达成共识。直到黎明前一小时，会议才最终结束。官员们纷纷带着随从们离开。安丝塔·路德革特与铎尔和昂许乘坐专用电梯到达大厦一层，在准备登上机动车时，铎尔突然停住。

“抱歉，我可能把徽章落在了楼上。”

路德革特看了他一眼。“你与工作人员回去寻找，我与昂许在这里等着。”

铎尔点头以示感谢。然后他向一名工作人员说明情况，一同返回楼上。他们先是在三十层的会议室外搜寻，未果后又沿着行走过的路线到达三十二层路德革特的办公室内。

“我找到徽章了。”工作人员指着办公桌角落，“应该是你在这里守卫时掉落的。”

那位工作人员弯腰去捡徽章，站在他背后的铎尔抬手猛击他的脖颈。那人没有发出一丁点儿声音就昏了过去。铎尔立即拉开抽屉，拿起罗盘。

罗盘沉甸甸的，不仅因为它是黄铜与玻璃所制成，还因为里面有一颗定位石。正是因为这颗石头和施加其上的魔法，罗盘才能起到一直指向舰队城的作用。

铎尔将罗盘翻过去，在其黄铜后壳上刻着几个字母：CTM4E。该枚罗盘的编号。

没错，就是这个。

他将罗盘放入外套口袋。

就在这时，办公室大门突然打开，安丝塔·路德革特大踏步走了进来，身后跟着一脸惊诧的仙人掌人昂许，和一队拿着武器的国民卫队士兵。

“西蒙·芬奇。”路德革特的表情可谓洋洋得意。“还是说，我应该称呼你——乌瑟·铎尔。”


	14. Chapter 14

有那么一瞬间，铎尔瞪大眼睛，手还放在口袋里的罗盘上。新科罗布森没有人认识他、知道他的名字。当安丝塔·路德革特说出他的真名时，便只意味着一件事，舰队城潜入城市的人中，出现了叛徒。

“你试图接近我，夺回罗盘，却想不到这变成了诱捕你的陷阱。”路德革特继续说。“罗盘当然不错，但如果能捉到舰队城最强大的统治者之一，放弃罗盘也是个划算的生意。”

另一方面，铎尔已经迅速镇定下来，他把手从口袋里拿出，放到剑柄上。

路德革特退后一步，站在国民卫队士兵当中。“别用那把剑威胁我们。是的，我们知道你那把剑，知道它巨大的杀伤力。但你最好想清楚，我身后不仅有整个新科罗布森的军队，还有一个得力的帮手。”

从路德革特身后的阴暗处走出一个身影，身材高挑，肤色惨白，黑色卷发垂落在肩头。布鲁寇勒冲着铎尔露出微笑。

“我对你说过什么来着？‘我会帮你尽快夺回罗盘’，不是吗？”他用血族特有的嘶哑嗓音说。

乌瑟·铎尔绷紧面孔，抽出了或然之剑。

 

战斗刚开始的那一瞬，几乎没有人清楚究竟发生了什么。国民卫队的士兵感觉一阵利刃的旋风席卷而过，不少同伴被割断喉咙。仙人掌人昂许感到前胸和后脑接连遭到重击，失去意识摔倒在地。而安丝塔·路德革特突然发现自己处于即将孤立无援的境地。

“不！”她大叫着。

就在剑尖刺穿她的身体之前，随着几声巨大的玻璃爆裂声，几个黑影以诡异的方式从议会大厦之外的空中闯入房间，其中一个拖着路德革特向门外的安全地带飞去。

她一边后退一边伸手指着房间中央叫喊：“抓住那两个混蛋！抓住乌瑟·铎尔，他是舰队城的人！抓住那个吸血鬼，他是个骗子！”

路德革特的声音渐渐远离，房间中，两对手灵族分别面对铎尔与布鲁寇勒，还有一个手灵族身影漂浮在大厦外的空中，阻挡住敏族与血族的退路。

两对手灵族中，一对是人类男性与猴子，一对是虫首人与天鹅。外表为人类和虫首人的是右手灵，负责飞行与攻击，而外表为猴子和天鹅的是左手灵，负责指挥和与其他左手灵之间的心灵沟通。

浮在大厦外的是一个蛙族和一个小男孩。此时刚才拖走路德革特的手灵也飞了回来，它是人类女性与狗的组合。

布鲁寇勒与铎尔背对背站着，面对悬在空中的敌人。

“瞧瞧你干了些什么。”布鲁寇勒说道。“召来了新科罗布森几乎所有的手灵族。”

“而你呢，你从来没有把你的计划透露给我哪怕一个字。”铎尔咬牙切齿地说。

手灵族在此时发起攻击，他们悬停在半空中，右手灵张开嘴，在左手灵的指挥下喷吐出烈焰。

铎尔和布鲁寇勒向相反的方向躲避。火焰在房间中央的地毯上留下一大块黑色的焦痕，空气中弥漫硫磺与焦油的刺鼻气味。

“但是你全都知道！你该死的全知道！”血族冲着铎尔的方向叫喊。

铎尔没有回答。但从他恼怒的表情上，布鲁寇勒清楚要不是正忙于应付手灵族，铎尔说不定会把他挂在新科罗布森最高的建筑物针塔上，让他面对初升阳光的惩罚。

手灵族行动迅速，互相之间又有很好的协调性，一时间血族与敏族处于下风。他们频繁遭到火焰攻击，却无法伤到手灵族分毫。

布鲁寇勒躲过一次进攻，闪身到手灵族身后，趁着他们没有飞离，挥掌过去。他欣喜地以为自己给予对方一击，却发现只是扯掉了几根天鹅羽毛，气得他大骂起来。

在战斗间歇，他瞥到铎尔正与另一对手灵族纠缠在一起，瓷白色长剑在他手中如流水一样，向任何一个可能的漏洞流泻。让血族惊讶的是，在这种不利的情况下，铎尔依然没有开动概率引擎。

当他们再次有机会背对背的时候，布鲁寇勒说：“打开你的引擎，乌瑟，你还在等什么？”

乌瑟·铎尔没有回答他。不知道是不想回答，还是不能。布鲁寇勒来不及问下去，冲过来的手灵族已将他们再次分开。

两对手灵族同时向铎尔发起攻击。他纵身一跃，躲开从两个方向而来的火焰，跳到路德革特巨大的办公桌上，当手灵族扑过来时，他用力蹬离桌面，在空中挥剑刺向蹲在右手灵肩头负责指挥的左手灵。猴子的下背部被划开一个口子。

发现铎尔并不容易对付，手灵族们改变了策略。两对手灵族集中火力攻击布鲁寇勒，而另一对则牵制铎尔。

“该死的！打开引擎！”

疲于奔命的布鲁寇勒冲铎尔喊。这不是他们第一次合作，多年前他们就曾多次共同抵御外敌，保卫舰队城。但铎尔从来不会如此犹豫。他不知道他在害怕些什么。

“乌瑟！”血族再次大叫。

铎尔沉着脸，似乎铁了心不打算回应布鲁寇勒的要求。


	15. Chapter 15

随着时间的流逝，东方的天际线已经隐约有些发亮。这对血族来说可不是个好消息。他用尽全部魔法力量才勉强与两对手灵族打个平手，一旦阳光冲破地平线照射进这高楼顶上的房间，他的力量将会迅速削弱。

而铎尔也仿佛感受到了时间的紧迫性。他挥剑左冲右突，试图寻找一个出口，但每每都被守候在大厦外的手灵族阻拦回来。

东方的天空迅速变得明亮，布鲁寇勒的动作已经开始迟缓起来。手灵族们也感受到了这一点。追击铎尔的手灵族喷吐出一连串火球，将他压制在房间一角，然后在另一个同伴的协助下，极速加入正在攻击布鲁寇勒的两对手灵族中间。

在那几秒钟的时间里，手灵族面对血族占据了绝对优势。在四面八方而来的攻击下，布鲁寇勒一步步后退，直至后背撞上破损的窗棂，脚下就是史崔克岛的悬崖绝壁。

“混蛋，你还在等什么！”布鲁寇勒叫道。

但他话音未落，就听到一声凄厉的狗吠。原来是趁着手灵族全都在攻击血族，铎尔得以找到机会从背后偷袭。大狗死了，身首异处，寄生其上的左手灵从狗腹脱落，在一地狼藉中爬行。铎尔又是一剑砍断了左手灵，不留给它任何再寻找宿主的机会。

失去了左手指挥的少女右手灵惊慌失措，在无法与其他同伴交流的情况下盲目地向外飞去。结果被铎尔挥剑同时捅穿了人身与右手灵的躯体。他用力一扯，右手灵从半空中重重地摔在地板上，鲜血汩汩流出。

手灵族们为死去的同伴发出哀嚎，硫磺火焰从他们嘴巴里喷涌。

正在此时，第一缕阳光照射在议会大厦尖顶上，布鲁寇勒只觉得背部一阵剧烈地灼痛，仿佛千万把利刃同时戳进来。形势在那一刻突然逆转。一对手灵族将暂时丧失机能的布鲁寇勒推下高楼，吊在空中，让阳光炙烤他的身躯，同时飞在空中的手灵族则向他喷出高热火焰。

“乌瑟！”血族发出嘶哑的惨叫。

铎尔将手放在腰部左侧的概率引擎上。他知道如果自己不打开引擎，就无法救下布鲁寇勒。但他也知道，一旦打开引擎，自己可能不仅救不了布鲁寇勒，甚至连自己也无法逃脱。

阳光照射下，血族的身体开始起泡、融化，他的叫喊声越来越无力。发现自己占据优势的手灵族们开始反击，虫首人载着天鹅向铎尔猛扑过来，身边缭绕着团团火焰。

铎尔没有躲，他站定在那里，然后在手灵族迫近到眼前时，打开了引擎。一瞬间，他不再是只握着一把剑，而是上百、上千把若隐若现的剑。扑过来的手灵族还没有搞清楚发生了什么，便浑身布满血淋淋的剑伤，倒在自己的血泊中。

在大厦外守卫的手灵族也冲进来试图阻挡铎尔，但他喷出的火焰被无数翻飞的剑刃挡了回去，手灵族被自己喷出的烈焰所吞噬，变成一团火，在房间里绝望地翻滚。

只剩最后一对手灵族，人类男性和猴子。他们吊着布鲁寇勒，向远处后退。

而就在此时，议会大厦突然震动起来，不仅仅是建筑，而是整个空间都在震颤，层层叠叠的空间突现又消失，在时空的夹缝中，某种庞大而黑暗的东西正在渗入。

铎尔、布鲁寇勒、手灵族，还有议会大厦外的路德革特以及国民卫队的士兵们，所有人的脑海中同时响起了一个声音，那声音并非是某种声波引起的颤动，而是来自脑神经本身。

_折啊折啊折啊剪刀国度里纠缠的电线闪亮的网丝摇摇欲坠血腥似曾相识熟悉的破裂的经线纬线气味交织_

“不！不！”铎尔惊叫起来。“不要是这个时候！”

那团黑影渐渐明晰起来，黑色的巨大球状身体和多节的尖利如刀锋般的数对侧肢几乎挤满了房间。

瞬间，这东西又不见了。然后下一秒，它现身在铎尔头顶。从它腹部垂下如人类手臂一样的黑色肢体，如搂住婴儿一般搂住铎尔，冰冷的甲壳贴着他的脸。

空间再次震荡起来，庞然大物带着铎尔渐渐消失。

“不！”铎尔挣扎着，“别丢下布鲁寇勒！你不能丢下他！”

那东西似乎思考了一会儿，才意识到就在它庞大的身躯后面，在大厦外的空中漂浮着手灵族，身下还吊着一个被阳光灼烧得奄奄一息的吸血鬼。

它又消失了。


	16. Chapter 16

_柔韧的躯体心跳心跳心跳编织图案修补裂痕在丝网舞蹈精致绝望白色的骨骼黑暗中渴望的火焰_

无数空间在铎尔面前飞驰而过，深暗的、斑驳的、颠倒的、破碎的。他被织蛛抱在怀中，压在它光滑坚硬的甲壳上。在他身后，织蛛的另一对腹肢摇摇晃晃地抓着布鲁寇勒。在消失在新科罗布森之前，它用刀锋一般的足杀死最后一对手灵族，带上了他。

它们在空间中跳跃穿行，在不同的维度间进出，速度快得铎尔想呕吐。某个时刻，他瞥见黑漆漆的空间中缀满大大小小的光点，它们联结成一张延伸至无限远处的浩瀚的网，生命在那网上诞生，又如泡沫一样湮灭。

突然，空间静止不动，铎尔眼前已是无穷无尽的蓝天与水面，空气中充满海洋的特有气息。

难道织蛛带着他们回到了舰队城？还来不及多想，身体就猛然下坠，撞在硬物上，接着耳畔传来一阵惨叫。

然后是一片寂静，没有织蛛，没有手灵族，没有国民卫队。什么都没有。

过了半分钟，等待眩晕感消失后，铎尔慢慢爬起来。他抬起头，赫然发现自己那把白色的剑正指着自己双眼中间。

布鲁寇勒站在他面前，手里握着剑。他的样子非常骇人，皮肤上满是破裂的水泡，脓水流淌在腐烂的皮肉上，一只眼睛已经白浊化。他的身体在不停地颤抖，仿佛站直就已经用尽了最后一丝力气。

血族张开嘴，喉咙里发出沙子摩擦似的粗粝声音。

“你究竟是什么？”他的声音中充满愤怒、困惑和恐惧。

“你究竟是什么？”布鲁寇勒又重复了一遍。“为什么织蛛会视你为同伴？该死的你究竟是什么东西？”

铎尔望着布鲁寇勒，眼中满是悲哀。他轻声说：“我跟你一样，我也来自拱石城。”我不是什么可怕的怪物。

他缓缓抬起手，放在血族持剑的手上。布鲁寇勒没有动，或者说，他已经没有力气做出任何动作。铎尔将剑拿过来，收回自己的剑鞘。

“到船舱里去，布鲁寇勒。你必须避开阳光。”

他们正站在一艘船的前甲板上，远处有两个人类的尸体倒在血泊中，应该是被织蛛所杀。船的引擎没有开动，它漂浮在海面上。四周看不到任何船只、岛屿或大陆。

铎尔站起来，扶住血族，慢慢推着他走过船桥，沿着狭窄的楼梯走下甲板。

船舱里弥漫着浓重的血腥味，走廊和两侧的舱房里到处都是尸体，统统都被织蛛砍了头或是刺穿了心脏。铎尔怀疑这船上的水手没有一个活下来的。

嗅到血腥味的布鲁寇勒有了一丝生气。他推开铎尔，跌跌撞撞走下楼梯，匍匐在死去水手的血泊里，用长舌舔舐从断掉的脖颈涌出的血液，喉咙里发出咯咯声。

铎尔皱起眉。他从来没有见过这样的布鲁寇勒，他的姿态和声音如同一只野兽。他转身登上楼梯回到甲板上，留下布鲁寇勒在船舱中饱食。

这是一艘燃煤驱动的货船，甲板上除了船桥外，其他地方全都堆满了成箱成捆的货物。铎尔把在甲板上和驾驶室里发现的几具尸体丢到海中，并趁着血迹未干用水冲洗干净。然后他在驾驶室里翻找航行日志或任何有用的信息。

这是一艘新科罗布森船，船名是“信使号”，准备载着货物开往米尔朔克。船上包括船长和大副一共二十七人。今天是这艘船离开铁海湾的第三天。

铎尔站在驾驶台前，将口袋里的罗盘拿出来，打开盖子。指针晃动了几下后停下来，指着东南方向。舰队城的方向。

他非常清楚，这之间的水面，可能只有不到一百英里，也可能有几千英里宽。


	17. Chapter 17

接近中午时，铎尔才走下楼梯回到船舱里。之前见到的尸体都已被堆在楼梯下的三角形空间，走廊地板上虽然仍残留着不少血迹，但显然已被清理过。布鲁寇勒不见踪影。

他从第一间舱房开始逐一向后搜寻，终于在船长室发现了血族的身影。

那个房间的两扇圆形舷窗被帘子遮着，几乎透不进光。屋里开着灯，布鲁寇勒坐在沙发上，那沙发以他的身材来说有些局促。他的眼睛已经恢复成深色，皮肤上的水泡也已结疤变硬，而他的头发和衣服上全都是已经干结发黑的血块。

“铎尔。”

血族从喉咙里挤出这个词，双眼神秘莫测地盯着站在门口的男人。

铎尔也回望着他。

几乎过了一分钟，铎尔才走进船长室，坐在布鲁寇勒似乎早已为他预备好的椅子上。

“我们在惊涛洋西侧，距离新科罗布森三天航程，舰队城在我们东南方向。”说完这些重要的信息，他沉默下来。

布鲁寇勒眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，目光中渐渐升起愤恨与痛苦。

铎尔稍微避开他的目光，说：“暂时还无法确认舰队城的准确位置，可能很近，也可能极为遥远。我们需要不停歇地航行和调整方向。船上的燃煤和食物很充足，如果需要的话也可以中途补充……”

血族抬起一只手，阻止他说下去。

“得了吧，”他说，“这些事我不在乎。我不在乎什么时候才能回到舰队城。回答我的问题。”

铎尔叹了口气。“布鲁寇勒……”

“回答我的问题！”

铎尔低下头，盯着自己的手指，过了好一会儿他才开口。“我没办法回答你。我不知道为什么织蛛要把我带走，或者如你所说，为什么会把我视为同伴。我只能猜测。在它们的行为中有重要的部分会涉及概率能量的开采，而我的概率引擎本身就是一件开采概率的工具。你也知道，这样的工具如今已极为罕见。或许这就是原因。”

“所以你才不愿在新科罗布森使用概率引擎？”

铎尔点点头。“新科罗布森涌动着异世界能量，我不得不谨慎小心。至于那里为什么会有织蛛，或者织蛛为什么要选中那座城市，理由难以猜测，也许只有织蛛自己才明白，而它们的思维方式是我们无法理解的。你知道吗？传说织蛛最初也不过是普通的节肢动物，是受到横越大陆的裂隙中的能量污染才变成现在这个样子的。”

“你是说……地疤中的能量真的可以把生物变成……”

“锡迈克鸟人对织蛛有另一种称呼。”

“跳舞疯神。”

布鲁寇勒冷笑一声，脸上的表情由痛苦变为玩世不恭。

“真是讽刺啊。它也许能使你变成神，却是个疯掉的神。”


	18. Chapter 18

雨已经下了一整天，从昨天傍晚到今天傍晚，而且并没有减弱的趋势。惊涛洋恰如其名，波浪翻涌。在这一天里，“信使号”航行的距离还不到之前每天距离的一半。

铎尔站在驾驶台后，根据罗盘调整方向。船舱里回响着雨滴打在舱顶和玻璃窗上的声音。不久之后隐藏在乌云后的太阳就会沉落，他就可以回到甲板下，布鲁寇勒将接替他的工作，直到第二天清晨。

他们这样轮流驾驶已经有四周，因为偏离了常规航线，“信使号”始终没有遇到任何其他船只，只经过几个无人小岛补充了淡水。

罗盘的指针在这四周里相对地磁方向微微转动了一个角度，显示舰队城正在沿贝瑞凯内弗大陆一侧的海洋向北行进。这是个好消息，意味着他们之间的距离在缩短，但如果舰队城突然改变了方向，“信使号”要追上它就需要花费更多时间。

“信使号”的燃煤很充足，而且为了减轻重量，铎尔和布鲁寇勒已经将大部分货物扔到海中，只留下少部分用来压舱。原本供应二十七名船员的食物也足够铎尔一个人吃上很久。这些食物布鲁寇勒当然是不碰的。

但最大的麻烦也恰恰在于布鲁寇勒。他需要鲜血。而这艘船上只有铎尔一个人类。

刚来到船上时，布鲁寇勒曾有机会从被织蛛杀死的船员身上喝到大量鲜血。不过他在与手灵族的战斗中身体受到极大的伤害，修复过程几乎耗尽了那些血液。

从一周前开始，铎尔就察觉到布鲁寇勒会长时间盯着他的脖颈和手腕。他想吸血，好在他的自制力阻止了他进一步采取行动。而几天前，当铎尔清晨接替布鲁寇勒掌舵后，在甲板上发现了几只被吸干血的海鸟尸体。

人血之外其他动物的血并不适合吸血鬼，但情急之下，也可以用来支撑一段时间。可假如他们一直无法到达舰队城，一直这样航行下去，又该怎么办呢？

铎尔能感觉到，布鲁寇勒人性的那一面正受到饥饿的煎熬变得虚弱，他兽性的那一面正挣扎着要脱离控制。因此这些天他一直努力避免与布鲁寇勒接触。他会在太阳落下前就回到自己的房间，然后在早晨太阳升起后再来到甲板上接班。

还有几分钟天就会黑了，铎尔锁定航向，把速度减到最小，踏入室外的豪雨中。

甲板下的走廊里已经亮起灯。他仔细听了听，没什么声音。他敲了敲船长室的门，想按照这几天的惯例将白天航行的情况和需要注意的事情告诉血族。

但房门却意外地打开了，还未等铎尔反应过来，布鲁寇勒已经揪着他的衣领把他拖进房间，按在墙壁上，双手扯开他的领子，同时血族张开嘴露出尖利的牙齿，向铎尔的脖子咬下去。

“布鲁寇勒！”

铎尔用力推开血族，愤怒地瞪着他。“清醒点儿！”

布鲁寇勒因饥饿而虚弱的身体撞在船长室的柜子上，他用手撑起身体，牙齿咬得咯咯响。不过他最终控制住自己，没有再次发起进攻。他的视线在铎尔的脖子和手腕之间来回跳动，像发疯一样。

铎尔看着他，只觉得悲惨而可怜。他清楚这样下去，布鲁寇勒不可能驾驶货船。而他也不可能把血族锁在船舱里，自己独自跨越漫长的航线。他咬着嘴唇，转身离开房间，走进船上的厨房兼餐厅。那地方只有他一个人使用。

他找到一只锡制杯子、刀、绷带，用刀割开左手腕的血管，血液滴落到杯子里，接满后，他把伤口用绷带包扎好。然后他拿着杯子返回船长室，将它放在房间中央的地板上。

布鲁寇勒的身体猛然抽动了一下。他并没有扑上去，反而僵在那儿。他看着铎尔的眼神极为复杂，震惊、敬佩、愧疚、恼怒与自怜全都混杂在一起，将他的表情变成难解的混合物。

“在凝固前赶快喝掉。”说完这句话铎尔转身离去。就在他关上房门的一瞬间，他听到屋里传来一阵粘稠的、湿哒哒的吮吸声。

他回到驾驶室。天已经完全黑了，海浪和雨水拍打在船体上，让它不停地摇晃。“信使号”就像是无边黑暗宇宙中唯一的孤岛，正经受着风暴的摧残。但这能让铎尔镇定下来，不要去想布鲁寇勒喝他的血时的情景该多诡异。诡异而恶心。

半个小时后，铎尔听到身后传来脚步声，他向后瞥了一眼。

“看来你已经恢复了。”他本想这么说。但这句话未能说出口，布鲁寇勒已经用双手捧住他的脸颊，恶狠狠地亲吻他的嘴唇。

那是充满力量感和侵略性的吻。充满了铎尔自己的血的味道。


	19. Chapter 19

铎尔挣扎着推开布鲁寇勒，退后几步。

“嘉罢在上，你究竟在干什么！”

布鲁寇勒红肿着眼睛，嘴唇上还沾着血。这副样子让他看起来甚至比因饥饿而渴求血液时还可怕，还疯狂。他试图抓住铎尔的手，被后者挡开。

“你给我你的血。”他的声音低而深沉。“为什么你要给我你的血？”

铎尔不耐烦地回答。“你失去理智了吗，布鲁寇勒？为什么我要给你我的血？我一个人不可能驾驶这艘货船赶回舰队城，我需要你。你以为是什么？你以为我是因为对你有……好感？”

“你最好冷静冷静，布鲁寇勒。”

铎尔走出驾驶室，冰冷的雨水打在他身上，他刚才所维持的冷漠的表层，被雨水冲刷殆尽。

他感到慌张和困惑。他已经很久很久没有这种感觉了。不论是舰队城遭遇新科罗布森海军舰队攻击，或是之前与手灵族在议会大厦交战，都不曾让他的心绪有一丝一毫的波动。

但刚才的那个吻，却让他瞬间感到一阵突如其来的混乱。仿佛是投入平静湖面的一颗石子，虽然迅速下沉，其激起的涟漪却在湖面上久久回荡。

铎尔心不在焉地返回自己的房间。他随手拿起一本书——这些书是从船上各处搜寻来的，坐在舷窗边的小桌上，打开灯，看着自己映照在被雨水切割得支离破碎的玻璃上的影子。

他不知道该如何应对。

一个小时，或两个小时——铎尔没有留意时间，他手里的书已经看了一半——之后，响起了敲门声。

“我们应该谈谈。”门外传来布鲁寇勒的声音。

铎尔放下书，站起来。他没有去开门，犹豫着是应该直接拒绝还是应该听听血族要说什么。

“鬼知道我们要在这艘船上待多久，你觉得我们能继续这样互相躲避下去吗？”血族说。

铎尔走过去打开房门。

布鲁寇勒就站在他面前，头发蓬乱，眼神阴郁，全身散发着被雨水打湿后的潮气。

“生者。”他使用了他们共同故乡的称呼。

铎尔心中一动，也称呼道，“亡者。”

他们分坐在那张狭窄的小桌两侧，互相盯着对方。

“我要为我的行为道歉。”布鲁寇勒说，“但我也希望你能知道，我并不后悔。正是这个吻，让我意识到那一直以来每当面对你的时候，啃噬我的既痛苦又欣喜的感觉是什么。”

铎尔睁大眼睛。他理解布鲁寇勒说的每个字，却无法相信它们显露的意义。尤其是当他想到这些话如果发生在拱石城会意味着什么。

而布鲁寇勒仿佛也意识到了这一点，他说：“你可能以为我是神经错乱。作为拱石城来的敏族，你与其他人类都不同，你并不畏惧吸血鬼，而是深深的鄙视我们。这我理解。但你和我都早已离开了那个地方，它的法则不再适用于我们。在舰队城，我们都是各自社区的统治者。

“我们是平等的，我对你的感情并不是出于想获得你的血，或是你的怜悯。你明白吗，乌瑟？”

布鲁寇勒如释重负地站起来，似乎将这些话说出来是一项必须完成的任务。现在任务完成，他可以走了。

“我并没有鄙视你，布鲁寇勒。”一直沉默不语的铎尔开口说，接着他耸耸肩，“好吧，我说过我鄙视你。但这只是一种策略，就像你会威胁要吸人们的血是为了让他们害怕你。我这么说只是为了打击你，你明白吗？我们在舰队城一直是敌人，但这敌意绝不是仅仅因为我是敏族而你是血族。我没有鄙视你。”

布鲁寇勒点点头，然后说，“所以你明白吗，乌瑟？”

在血族炽烈的注视下，铎尔闭上眼睛，又睁开。

“我不知道……我不清楚这应该叫什么。我能理解你的感情，但我无法理解我的。我无法回答你。我……不知道该怎么回应。你踏过了边界，而我无法确定我是该将你推回去，还是该纵容这种越界……”

布鲁寇勒将一根手指放在铎尔的嘴唇上，阻止他继续说下去。

“对我而言，这已经够了。”


	20. Chapter 20

20

布鲁寇勒抚摸着乌瑟·铎尔的嘴唇。

时光似乎凝固了。房间里弥漫着暧昧的气氛。

他慢慢弯下腰，靠近在他手指的抚摸下不知所措的铎尔，然后用自己的嘴唇取代了手指。

那是一个极其轻柔的吻，带着显而易见的尊重与礼貌。这让铎尔无从躲避，也不能将布鲁寇勒粗暴地推开。

稍稍退后一些，然后又是一个吻。这次依旧轻柔，只是更为悠长。铎尔闭上了眼睛。

第三次，他用舌信撬开对方的双唇。铎尔睁开了眼睛。布鲁寇勒用手按住他，阻止他逃离。

乌瑟·铎尔的眼中充满好奇。

布鲁寇勒伸手将他拽起来，推着他来到床边。他们跌倒在床上，面对面侧躺着，盯着对方的眼睛。

“你随时可以拒绝，乌瑟。”血族说。

“你心里并不希望我拒绝你，对吗？”

“我虽然是吸血鬼，但我的情感与人类无异，在任何事情上被拒绝，我都不会太高兴的。”

铎尔露出微笑。他凑过去，亲吻了布鲁寇勒。

作为血族，布鲁寇勒的体温与外界环境相仿，就像是冷血的蜥蜴。但现在，他的内心深处仿佛点燃了一团火，刺激着他，给予他力量。

他翻身将铎尔压在身下，暴风骤雨地亲吻对方，然后他解开铎尔的衣领，亲吻和啃咬他的脖子。他并没有真的咬下去，而是精确控制着力度，既能让铎尔感到牙齿陷入皮肤所引起的疼痛，却又绝不咬破。这就像是一种游戏，游走在痛感、快感与战栗的边缘。

布鲁寇勒啃咬的方向逐渐向下，从脖子、锁骨、到胸骨。铎尔有着完美的坚实而富有弹性的胸肌，这是长久练习格斗技艺的结果。他的腰腹也是如此，覆盖着恰到好处、线条优美的肌肉。

每当铎尔赤裸上身出现在舰队城的格斗场时，观众中为数不少的人都会以充满欲望的眼神盯着他的身体。大部分是女性，少部分是男性。但几乎没有人胆敢当面对铎尔示爱，他冷漠的表情、他背后那些真真假假的传说就像他的剑一样极具杀伤力。

但在布鲁寇勒双手的抚摸下，他不仅敏感、羞涩，甚至带着点儿少年人才有的好奇。

“你的体温永远都是这么低吗？”在布鲁寇勒亲吻他的腹部的时候，铎尔也在摩挲着血族的后背。

“并不总是这样。我想你肯定明白其中的原理。吸血鬼是冷血生物，字面意义上的冷血。当我们获得充足的血液时，体温会上升，而当长期没有进食时，为了节约能量，我们会降低体温。”

布鲁寇勒向上挪了一下，看着铎尔的眼睛。“怎么？你是觉得冷吗？相信我，我们同样觉着你们人类很烫手。”

铎尔被逗乐了。他笑着摇摇头。

“不，我不觉得有什么不妥。只是这很奇妙，毕竟你也曾经是人类——啊！”

布鲁寇勒咬住了铎尔的乳头。力道有点儿大，让他禁不住叫出了声。血族用分叉的舌头拨弄着粉色的小突起，感觉它慢慢变硬。

在大脑被情欲主宰前，铎尔意识到，布鲁寇勒也同样有许多不愿为人所知的秘密。而这种保留并没有让他感觉疏远，反而将他们彼此拉得更近了。

他能感觉到布鲁寇勒冷冰冰的双手和唇舌在他身上游走，撩拨他的神经。那些触摸虽然冰冷，却又充满热情，与人类所带来的感觉完全不同。

布鲁寇勒的双手越过铎尔的腰带，沿着裤子的褶皱向下探去。肌肉在他的摸索下变得紧绷，铎尔的呼吸急促，双手拉扯着血族丰沛的黑色卷发。

然后布鲁寇勒握住了铎尔的欲望中心。

“啊，布鲁寇勒！嘉罢在上！”铎尔嘴里咕哝着。

布鲁寇勒微笑着抬起头。“你已经硬了，乌瑟。”

“那你……该死的就……快点儿。”铎尔几乎从牙缝里挤出来这句话。

“遵命。”

布鲁寇勒坐起来，先脱掉铎尔的裤子，然后是他自己的衣服。

当人类与吸血鬼的身躯贴在一起时，铎尔意外地发现血族已经勃起的阴茎与他身体其他部分不同，并不是凉的。

“是因为血液的缘故吗？”他用指尖捏住血族阴茎的前端。

布鲁寇勒打开他的手。“是的。而且因为我经历过两种生物的性爱，你最好把这事留给我。”

说着，他一边亲吻着铎尔，一边把手伸到他们的身体中间，将人类和吸血鬼的阴茎都握在一只手中。刚开始的时候他的动作缓慢而轻柔，让欲望一点点积累，仔细体味着其中微妙的感觉。

待到情欲高涨，铎尔抬起双臂环住他的肩膀时，布鲁寇勒加快了速度。一时间，狭小的房间里充满敏族与血族的喘息声。

“布鲁寇勒……”在亲吻的间隙里，铎尔轻声呼唤着他的名字。

血族感觉自己的阴茎猛然抽动了一下。他向下望着铎尔因灯光和欲望变得深暗的灰色眼睛，忽然觉得他们之间曾经的敌对关系、曾经残酷的战斗和彼此之间的伤害像胶版照片一样褪去了颜色，只有这一个多月以来相处的记忆保持着鲜艳的色泽。

他用拇指滑过对方敏感的阴茎顶端。铎尔发出一声急促的吸气声。布鲁寇勒满意地增加了力道。

渐渐地，铎尔的身体越来越紧绷。他昂起头，大片的脖颈暴露在血族眼前，布鲁寇勒没有浪费这个机会，他露出尖牙咬了下去。就在牙齿留下齿痕的一瞬间，铎尔的身体突然一阵痉挛，一股热液喷洒在布鲁寇勒的手指上和他们紧贴的胸腹之间。

继续抽动了几下，血族也达到了高潮。

几分钟后，他们并肩挤在狭窄的床上，炽热而潮湿。铎尔用手指抹了抹腹部黏滑的液体。

“是透明的。”他忽然说。

“嗯？”

“你的精液。是透明的。”

“……好吧，你又学到了一点儿新知识。”

铎尔没理睬布鲁寇勒的嘲讽。“我在想它究竟是什么。里面肯定没有精子，大概也不是前列腺液。是血液里的某种成分吗？还是……”

“哦，够了！”布鲁寇勒用一个吻堵住铎尔的嘴。“你大可不用担心，里面没有嗜血病菌。”

铎尔微笑着把脑袋枕在布鲁寇勒的颈窝。他很困倦，很疲惫，但这是许多天来他第一次没有为此而感到烦恼。


	21. Chapter 21

“信使号”朝向舰队城的航行已进入了第七周。罗盘指针与地磁方向的夹角变动得更快了。这表明他们与舰队城的距离正在缩短。

两天前，布鲁寇勒喝掉铎尔的第二杯鲜血。尽管血族竭力宣称自己可以再坚持几天，铎尔还是选择在他变得像上次因缺血饥饿而发疯以前就把血给他。

短期内两次失血，再加上不停歇地驾驶航行，乌瑟·铎尔几乎总是处于疲倦之中，这与他惯常强悍而迅捷的作风形成了鲜明对比。偶尔，布鲁寇勒会用担忧的眼神盯着他，而每当铎尔察觉对方的眼神时，都会轻描淡写地拒绝对方让他休息的提议。

“越快到达舰队城越好，我们没时间停下来。”他说。

“别这么焦躁，乌瑟。”布鲁寇勒抚摸铎尔的脸颊。“早回去一天或者两天并没有实质的区别。”

“忘记你告诉我的事了吗？圆屋区正在对嘉水区进行渗透。现在距离你离开舰队城已过去了两个月，谁知道这期间又发生了什么。”

“不管发生什么事，你始终是嘉水区的领袖。如果有必要，我会帮助你。嘉水区或许有人不希望你回去，但枯瀑区永远是欢迎我的。”

“这恰恰就是问题所在。”铎尔说，“舰队城的政治平衡中重要一环就是嘉水区与枯瀑区的敌对关系。正因为我们彼此敌对，其他区才可以在之间游弋、权衡，寻求政治上与商业上的利益。假如嘉水区与枯瀑区成为伙伴，其他六个区会立即联合起来对付我们。”

布鲁寇勒耸耸肩。“这我知道，所以帮你的时候，我以及枯瀑区会站在暗处。何况，只要情况没有发展到需要武力镇压的程度，总是容易解决的。即便真的糟糕到需要镇压，你恐怕也不会在乎吧。”他盯着铎尔的眼睛，仿佛可以看穿他一样。

铎尔沉默着，过了一会儿，他开口说：“我们或许应该休息一下，把船停下来。”

“很好。”血族点点头。

“我不是说我们什么都不干，我们需要商议回到舰队城之后的计划——”

“嘉罢在上，乌瑟。”布鲁寇勒用力拍了下桌面，打断铎尔的话。“你能不能放开这个话题？去看几本书，去到甲板上吹吹风，望望海豚和鲸鱼。别把自己拴死在舰队城上，去放松一下，甚至去练练你的剑。你有多久没练习剑术了？”

这话似乎提醒了铎尔，他站起来，略一点头，拿起他的剑离开房间。

布鲁寇勒向后倒回沙发里，看着船长室脏兮兮的天花板，那上面遍布污渍，有些看起来十分像血迹。他自己也渴望休息。他不想过于透支体力，那相当于透支血液，而他实在不想再让铎尔割破手腕，就为了那点儿吸血鬼的破事把血献给自己。

虽然，他很渴望那种味道。布鲁寇勒伸出舌信，探索房间里乌瑟·铎尔留下的气味。

 

铎尔提着剑去甲板上已经两个多小时，布鲁寇勒不禁有些担心。现在已经入夜，他来到甲板上，并没有发现铎尔的身影，接着他走进亮着灯的驾驶室，铎尔正坐在地上，面前铺着一大堆海图。

“这就是你所谓的‘休息’？”布鲁寇勒说。

铎尔抬起头看了他一眼，继续在海图上做标记。“我并没有发动船的引擎。”

血族哼了一声。

“我在计算舰队城的航线。”他一边做标记一边说，“根据罗盘的数据，我们本应该在昨天白天就发现舰队城，当然，我们看不到城市主体的舰船，而是可以看到在城市上空最高处的飞艇。但我们什么也没看见。我重新测算了一下，发现就在今天早晨，舰队城突然转向东北方向。对此你怎么看？”

布鲁寇勒坐到铎尔身边。“他们有可以发现‘信使号’吗？据我所知，舰队城的海监员能够发现载有罗盘的船只在靠近，却并不能辨认出是哪一枚。”

铎尔点头。“的确如此。不过每枚罗盘的使用都是有记录的，尤其在新科罗布森舰队攻击之后记录更为严格。罗盘被分配给了哪艘船、何时出港、何时入港都有记录可查。海监员只要核对记录，就可以大致确定接近的是哪一枚罗盘。”

“这么说，舰队城突然转向有可能是因为发现这枚CTM4E号罗盘在接近中，而他们认为它尚在新科罗布森海军手中，便以为‘信使号’是一艘海军铁甲舰，所以进行了躲避。”

“也许。”铎尔向后靠着驾驶台。“但无论如何，我们都会很快追赶上舰队城，我们的速度更快。”

舰队城极其庞大，尽管有为数众多的拖船日夜不停地拖拽着它，它在海洋中的行进速度也慢得像是在爬行。

“将引擎开到最大功率的话，只要一晚，或者两晚，我们应该就可以看到最高处的飞艇。然后……”铎尔盯着前方，目光却似乎穿透了层层铁与木头，看到的是深邃的海洋。“我们就到家了。我们的家人，朋友，爱人。”

只有布鲁寇勒听得出来他话中的讽刺。

“得了吧。你再清楚不过，你跟我一样，在那地方没有家人，没有朋友，也没有爱人，大概只有几个床伴。然后就是无穷无尽的敌人和投机者。”

敏族和血族几乎同时笑了起来。

“说真的，我有点儿好奇。究竟是谁能上你的床。这事够吹嘘上一辈子了。女人？”布鲁寇勒歪头盯着铎尔。

铎尔不耐烦地摇摇头。

“男人？哦我会嫉妒他们的。”

铎尔踹了布鲁寇勒一脚。

“都不是？真没想到。还是说，你对跨种族性爱有特别的爱好？我知道有些人类就是这样，他们喜欢虫首人美妙的躯体，人鱼湿漉漉的皮肤，血痂族强壮的肌肉，以及，吸血鬼冷冰冰的触感。”

布鲁寇勒把手放到铎尔双腿之间，眼睛紧盯着对方微微惊讶的脸。

“我想要你。”


	22. Chapter 22

“我想要你。”

布鲁寇勒的黑眼中燃烧着情欲。他一手缆住铎尔的腰，一手把他推倒在驾驶室的地面上。

“起来！”铎尔大叫，“我们弄乱了海图！”

“你竟然只在乎海图。”布鲁寇勒恼火地说。

铎尔努力推拒着他，同时转过身，把压在身下的图纸一张张抽出来叠好。“而你只想着性。”

布鲁寇勒从身后抱住他，亲吻耳朵和脖子。“等回到舰队城，性就会成为奢侈品，成为最不重要的东西。”

铎尔把海图放在一边，在血族的怀抱中转身，望着对方突然沉默的面孔。布鲁寇勒说得没错，一旦回到舰队城，他们就必须扮演针锋相对的角色，相处的机会会变得非常稀少。

他抬手抚摸血族蜷曲的黑色长发。一旦回到舰队城，他们不可能像在“信使号”上一样无所顾忌，他们必须时时提防无处不在的密探。在那一刻，他能理解为何布鲁寇勒不像自己那样急于返航。

铎尔亲吻血族的脸颊。“来吧，我们没多少时间可以浪费。”

他们互相解开对方的衣服，人类温暖的身体和血族冰凉的身体纠缠在一起，爱抚，亲吻，喘息。

布鲁寇勒的手指沿着铎尔的胸膛下滑，经过腹部，来到他的欲望中心，揉捏逗弄着唤醒勃起。手指并未停留，而是继续向下，分开铎尔的双腿，直到指尖抵到后庭。

“我想要你。”血族用嘶哑的声音说，“你知道我是什么意思。”

铎尔的眼睛湿润而迷离。“我知道。”

布鲁寇勒温柔地亲吻着他，就像亲吻着某种珍宝，直到他的身体放松下来。指尖刺入一点儿，并没有引起不适，接着血族修长的手指没入铎尔体内。铎尔的呼吸变得清浅而急促，睁大眼睛盯着布鲁寇勒。

血族永远如灰烬般苍白的脸上此时竟然浮现出一丝血色。或许是灯光的缘故，铎尔想。或许是喝进去的血液，他的血液，他的……接着他弥散的思想便被增加的手指打断了。

那有一点儿疼，他一定是发出了什么声音，所以布鲁寇勒在不停地亲吻和爱抚他。他简直要笑出声了，他又不是什么脆弱得需要抚慰的孩子。

当布鲁寇勒的手指在他体内摸索，让他一阵又一阵颤抖时，他抬起头，贴在布鲁寇勒耳边说：“快点儿。进来。你再这么继续逗弄下去，我说不定会掐死你。”

“别这么暴力，乌瑟。”布鲁寇勒把阴茎地抵住铎尔的后庭。“再说你不可能掐死吸血鬼。”他一挺身，阴茎缓慢而坚定地刺入体内。

“唔……嘉罢在上。”铎尔眯起眼睛，嘴里咕哝着，“我知道，只有阳光和直接砍头才杀得死你们。啊！”布鲁寇勒猛地一撞，强烈的刺激让他弓起腰身。

然后血族缓缓后退，再用力插入。“阳光的折磨需要很久，一个月？或者两个月？啊……最后你们会慢慢地被灼烧成灰烬。漫长的痛苦……啊。”

布鲁寇勒加快了速度，每一下插入都直抵最深处。铎尔抓住血族的臀部，按着他。“用力、用力，我亲爱的。砍头的效果要快得多，立刻切断神经连接，体内的血液一涌而出……啊，用力！布鲁寇勒！”

血族深深地吻他，“闭嘴，乌瑟！如果你是想激怒我，让我疯狂地操你，见鬼的，没这个必要。”他把手挤到他们身体之间，握住铎尔的阴茎，拇指擦过湿润的顶端。

“或者……”他猛地插入，把铎尔紧紧压在自己的身体和地板之间，“……就像我猜过的那样，你的确有受虐的倾向。”

铎尔没有说话，没有回答，只是不住地呻吟和喘息，眼睛半阖着盯着上方，极度的快感已席卷了他。而内心深处，有某个东西在冷笑。没错，你就是这样，就是这样。

在布鲁寇勒的撞击下，脊椎在坚硬的木地板上打滑，而肩胛骨也被血族狠狠地摁住，身体被不停插入。快感如波浪般层叠积累，攀至顶峰。

然后波浪在抵达顶点后瞬间破碎。伴随着尖叫和身体的痉挛，铎尔在高潮中释放，然后便是悠长而宁静的波谷。他闭上眼睛，表情恍惚，任由布鲁寇勒继续毫不留情地插入。

又过了一分钟，布鲁寇勒绷紧身体，释放在铎尔体内。然后他倒在铎尔身上，捧着他的脸。“唔……这太棒了，乌瑟，太棒了。”

布鲁寇勒亲吻着他，但铎尔只想闭上眼睛。他全身酸疼，疲惫的要死，肩膀可能还受了伤。

“乌瑟？”布鲁寇勒察觉出有点儿不对劲。

“……别烦我，我想睡觉……”

“回船舱里，别在这里睡。”血族退开，把铎尔的双腿放平。

但乌瑟·铎尔已经睡着了。


	23. Chapter 23

“你是受虐狂吗，乌瑟·铎尔？是这样吗？”布鲁寇勒问道。

是这样吗？

我不知道。我不知道。或许吧。

有某几个瞬间，我会厌倦了胜利、厌倦了掌控一切，我会渴望会有某件事、某个人击败我，在肉体上和心灵上刻下痕迹，提醒我没必要成为胜利本身的奴隶，提醒我失败乃是最为自然的状态。

拿去吧。把我的剑、概率引擎拿去，让我赤裸地面对荆棘和尖刺，让它们割破我的血肉。疼痛伴随着自由的快乐。

“乌瑟？”

别叫醒我，让我待在我肉体的囚笼之内，远离琐碎的政治筹划，远离一切。

“乌瑟？”

耳边传来吼声，他睁开眼睛，发现布鲁寇勒正在担忧地看着自己。

“嗯？”

“快起来！”布鲁寇勒拉住他的胳膊，用力把他拽起来。

他们还是在驾驶室里，但东边的地平线已经略微发亮。他躺在驾驶室的地板上睡了一晚。引擎嗡嗡地响着，想必布鲁寇勒这一夜都在驾驶。

他被血族拖到甲板最前方船首的位置。“看那里。”布鲁寇勒指着东方的天空。

铎尔睁大眼睛，慢慢适应了光线后，他辨认出在黑漆漆的天空中，有几个固定的光点。它们有的低有的高，有的亮一些有的非常黯淡，但都聚集在某个扁平的范围之内。

舰队城的飞艇。而城市本身尚在地平线下。

“我们到家了！”布鲁寇勒欣喜地宣布。

但出乎他意料，铎尔却转身向着驾驶室飞奔。他冲进去关掉了引擎。

“你在干什么？！”布鲁寇勒在他身后喊道。

“我们再有三个小时就到了。”

“废话！这不就是你想要的结果吗？”

“我们不能在白天登陆。”铎尔的脸上笼罩着阴郁。“我们也不能在贝西里奥港登陆，我们得去海胆刺码头。”

布鲁寇勒立刻明白了铎尔的意思。海胆刺码头更靠近枯瀑区。

假如嘉水区已经发生政变并被圆屋区所控制，那么在白天从贝西里奥港登陆，铎尔将直接面对庞大的反抗民众。虽然他可以一路厮杀回到“雄伟东风号”上，但必然会造成大量流血和死亡。而被困在“信使号”上的布鲁寇勒甚至可能会被扣押。

夜间登陆就不同了。对吸血鬼的恐惧确保即便有人反抗，也会避免与血族交手。而靠近枯瀑区，也让布鲁寇勒更容易召唤自己的吸血鬼部下。

布鲁寇勒看着铎尔。他已经不再是那个在他身下颤抖的爱人，而已经又变回了杀伐果断的战士。他说不清自己更爱哪个。但他知道，过去的两个月即将成为往事。

血族点点头。“傍晚时我们再发动引擎，这样算上一整个白天拉开的距离，我们返回舰队城时正好是深夜。那时候登陆会比较方便。”说完，他回到船舱里去了。

铎尔坐在驾驶台上，望着远方逐渐发亮的天边和渐渐远离的飞艇。

有没有可能飞艇上的人会发现“信使号”呢？他想。虽然这个可能性不大，可一旦舰队城发现未知的航船，就会派出舰艇查看。而这是最糟糕的情况，因为他们无法知道派出的船会所属于哪个区。

他必须一整天都在甲板上监视着海面。而他的身体在叫嚣着酸疼。


	24. Chapter 24

厚厚的浓云笼罩着舰队城，看不到月光或星光，也无从分辨城市与海洋的边界。布鲁寇勒站在“尤洛克号”高耸的船首，望着脚下浮动的船只和闪烁的灯光。

他与乌瑟·铎尔回到舰队城已经两周。当初，他们按照计划沿枯瀑区海岸倾斜着泊入海胆刺码头，给布鲁寇勒的血族部下足够的反应时间。当他们登陆时，码头上所聚集的民众中，除了嘉水区的人外，还有大量从邻近的枯瀑区赶过来的人，布鲁寇勒的部下就混在他们之中。这样，无论嘉水区的那些人是想阻止铎尔也好，或是欢迎他也罢，至少都不可能拦住布鲁寇勒登上码头。

尽管是深夜，码头仍被喧嚣骚动笼罩。没有人问他们是否夺回了罗盘——这是显而易见的事，否则他们不可能驾船找到城市。不过铎尔还是把罗盘举起，回应人们的欢呼。

不久之后，布鲁寇勒在分开的人群中瞥见疤脸男首领的身影，他那密布疤痕的脸扭曲出尴尬的笑容，望着铎尔的目光闪烁不明。像往常一样，铎尔面对男首领时便隐藏起锋芒，身体语言里只剩下尊重。他们低声说着什么，然后男首领把一只手搭在铎尔肩膀上。

布鲁寇勒冷笑了一声，转过身，在部下的簇拥下向枯瀑区的方向走去。

那天夜里，布鲁寇勒听了一整晚部下的报告。他猜测在嘉水区情况也是一样。

第二天，“雄伟东风号”上召开了由各区首领参加的评议会，铎尔在会上报告了夺回罗盘的过程。而这也是布鲁寇勒与他在返回舰队城后唯一的一次见面。

铎尔在会议上几乎没提到他的名字，只是说了一句“枯瀑区首领中途加入，在这次行动中也起到了应有的作用”。极为官方、极为虚伪。而他说这句话时注视着血族的目光仿佛在指责他：你本该留守舰队城，你没有尽到自己的责任。

这显然是一种蔑视。而这也是他们希望留给其他各区首领们的印象。万万不可让他们知道在新科罗布森和“信使号”上发生了什么，必须让他们以为即便短暂合作过，乌瑟·铎尔与布鲁寇勒依旧势同水火。就像曾经发生过的“利刃魔像”事件，他们两个为了保卫舰队城可以互相容忍并肩作战，但他们永远是对手。

会议上布鲁寇勒的眼神一刻都没有从铎尔身上离开。他挺拔的身体、沉稳的姿态和优美的嗓音总是让血族回想起仅仅几天前，他们还曾在“信使号”的地板上任由欲望将他们淹没。

他想抚摸他，想亲吻他。

布鲁寇勒叹了口气。至少在嘉水区的局势平稳下来之前是不可能了。

根据线报，这两个多月里，嘉水区的民主议会已渐渐成型，他们准备效仿圆屋区，罢免疤脸首领的领导权，设立投票轮换机制。而他们的筹划被乌瑟·铎尔的突然归来打断了。嘉水区表面上仍很平静，没有民众聚集，工厂和码头也在正常运转，更没有发生骚乱。但据说“雄伟东风号”的船舱内灯光彻夜不灭。显然，无数阴谋正在那庞大的铁壳船内发生。

在布鲁寇勒看来，只要杀掉或者流放掉几个领头的以及圆屋区派遣的间谍，这件事可以迅速解决。消灭反叛领袖，并同时抚慰普通民众，确保他们不会再次集结，枯瀑区的统治向来如此。他不明白铎尔为什么能把嘉水区的事务搞得那么复杂。

他信步在“尤洛克”号宽阔的甲板上绕了一圈，巡视以月船为中心向四周蔓延开的船只。那些舰船有的静悄悄的，有的在深夜里依旧热闹嘈杂。他很满意自己创造的这个由血族控制的小社会。

当他转回船首时，发现自己刚才站的位置上有一个人影。而他一眼就看出，那是乌瑟·铎尔。

血族拧紧了眉头。

“你来这里干什么？”布鲁寇勒一脸惊愕地看着铎尔。“你是怎么躲过我的守卫的？”

铎尔耸耸肩。“我没躲他们。我直接告诉他们我要来见你。”

“嘉罢啊，你脑子是出问题了吗？”布鲁寇勒火冒三丈，拽着铎尔大步走进船舱，然后沿着“尤洛克号”层层叠叠堆积的甲板和楼梯，走到船桥最高处，那里就像其他船只立在主桅顶端的鸦巢一样，有一小块平台被月船清冷的荧光照亮。

“行了，这里没有守卫，被上甲板遮挡，距离任何地方都很远，飞艇也不允许从月船上空经过。你可以开口了。告诉我，为什么在我们本该保持距离的时候，你偏偏要找过来。”

铎尔有些好笑地看着布鲁寇勒，然后伸手按住对方的肩膀，在血族脸颊上印上一个吻。

这个吻让布鲁寇勒又惊又喜，怨气缓和下来。“你来就是为了这个？”

铎尔挑起眉。“我想吻你，就来吻你。当然，还有其他的事情。不过主要是为了吻你。”

布鲁寇勒上前一步。“我受宠若惊。”他搂住铎尔的腰，略微低下头亲吻他的嘴唇。那一刻，他们仿佛又回到了“信使号”上，情欲如火焰般被点燃。

亲吻结束后，他们都有一点儿喘不过气来。布鲁寇勒一边拉扯着铎尔的外套一边说：“你介意这地方风有些大吗？”

铎尔微笑着摇摇头，伸手解开布鲁寇勒的腰带。

 

激情的欢爱过后，他们躺在平台上，望着黑沉沉的夜空。

布鲁寇勒轻抚铎尔的短发，说：“你既然能有时间来我这里，就说明嘉水区的麻烦已经解决了吧。”

“也有可能我已被嘉水区所驱逐。”铎尔一本正经地说。

“那么你是来我这里寻求政治庇护的？”

“没错。”铎尔看着月船桅顶上一闪而过的荧光。“你要保护我，防止我被攻击、被暗杀、被下毒。还要提供安全舒适的房子，忠诚的守卫，贴心的仆人和能做可口饭菜的厨子。”

血族笑出声。“这些你在嘉水区都拥有了。”

铎尔哼了一声。“你明知道我只是住在‘雄伟东风号’的一间舱房里而已，那里的守卫和仆人都是为疤脸男首领服务的。”

“这么说他已重获控制权。”布鲁寇勒说道。

“把圆屋区势力赶出嘉水区并不困难，只是很麻烦。我说服男首领驱逐了几个圆屋区暗探和与他们勾结的嘉水区的人。议会中其余的抵抗派有一半改变了立场，另一半在我暗示会使用我的剑时被吓得立即投了赞成票，于是议会被无限期终止，嘉水区又恢复到之前的政治状况下。我想这几天圆屋区的议员们正气得跳脚。”

“不如干脆趁机消灭圆屋区。”

“那个民主小堡垒有时候还是有价值的，当某些决定无法直接告知民众时，通过他们进行形式上的民主辩论与投票反而更容易推进。就仿佛‘信使号’，虽然它已经完成了载着我们返回舰队城的使命，但它毕竟是一艘不错的货船，吃水深，平衡性优良。”

布鲁寇勒撑起身体，惊讶地看着铎尔。“你留下了‘信使号’？”

“是的。”铎尔回以微笑。“它现在系泊于‘雄伟东风号’旁边。为了能让它驶进来费了不少力气，有一大堆的缆绳和铰链要解开又系上，还要驶过舰船之间曲折狭窄的水道。不过最终成功了。它现在是独属于我个人的船。我已经请工匠进行整修，把甲板和船舱弄干净，再把所有的舷窗更换遮阳板，完成后一丝光线都透不进来。”

“如果我没理解错的话，你的意思是，‘信使号’会被改造成……”血族停住，没有继续说下去。他的眼睛里闪着温柔的光。

“我们的船。”铎尔抬手搂住布鲁寇勒，把他紧紧抱住。“只属于我们的船。”

他们将会在甲板上摆满栽种树木和花卉的巨大花盆，在夏日的夜晚于婆娑的树影间乘凉。他们会在房间中增添壁炉，在寒冷的冬日依靠在壁炉前的毛皮上饮酒。

他们会在船舱里摆满喜爱的书籍、乐器和武器，会在讨论舰队城的政治事务时弹奏异族的音乐。他们还会换掉船长室原本的床，在铺满织锦的新床上一次又一次地享受隐秘的欢愉。

那是他们因机缘巧合而获得，载满他们记忆与秘密的船。他们的船。

 

END


End file.
